


Печенье для Санта-Клауса

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Christmas, Elves, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Santa Kink, Santa's Elves, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Это Рождество Гэвин снова проведёт один. (нет)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 9





	Печенье для Санта-Клауса

**Author's Note:**

> Хэнк в роли Санты, андроиды в роли рождественских эльфов, Гэвин в роли Гэвина и бонусом триумфальное камео Сумо. Крайне вольная интерпретация традиций, фольклора и куча отсебятины.  
> Pentatonix — Hallelujah

Вечер двадцать третьего декабря нынешнего года выдался суматошным, громким и оживлённым — как и вся неделя, да и каждый год в период подготовки к Рождеству, что проходил в мичиганской резиденции Санта-Клауса неподалёку от Детройта — основного гвоздя завтрашней ночной программы. Резиденцией это место, честно говоря, никто здесь и не называл, — ведь это просто был средних размеров дом посреди лесной поляны, сокрытый от глаз посторонних мороком невидимости, с большущим складом-мастерской, куда поставлялись одни подарки и где производились другие, и где все они упаковывались и рассортировывались согласно письмам, полученным от детей со всего штата. Дел у Хэнка было невпроворот, как обычно в это время, но все занятия были ему только в радость — Сантой он был прирождённым, и всё это было у него в крови: разбирать детские каракули и расшифровывать, чего же хочет эта девчушка или мальчишка, подбирать лучшие и качественные игрушки, конструкторы, книги, кукольные домики и прочие занятные штуковины, раздавать поручения эльфам, распределяя между ними обязанности, ухаживать за оленями, которым предстояла вскоре большая и длительная нагрузка, выстраивать маршруты для грядущего пути с учётом данных радаров и погодных условий и многое, многое другое. Времени, как обычно, начинало катастрофически не хватать, и он благодарил Снежное Божество за то, что у него был умница Коннор, который ловко управлялся с частью его дел, и Хэнк мог всецело ему доверять — как самому себе. В отличие от остальных эльфов, Коннор был гораздо более серьёзным, сосредоточенным и в разы более трудолюбивым, хоть это качество и было присуще от природы всей их расе. Любое дело ладилось в его золотых руках, и Хэнк был бесконечно благодарен ему за помощь. Коннор был для Хэнка особенным и по другой причине — вот уже почти двадцать пять лет он был его возлюбленным, чувства с которым они уже давно скрепили звёздным союзом. Их работе это ничуть не мешало — напротив, только благоприятствовало, потому что в условиях любви и гармонии дела всегда спорились куда лучше, а уж ими резиденция была заполнена до самых краёв.

Время на часах близилось уже к одиннадцати, но работа на складе всё ещё кипела — приходилось пожинать последствия бэби-бума прошедшего пятилетия, про который Хэнк совсем позабыл, — благо, Коннор вовремя ему напомнил, иначе они ни черта бы не успели. Эльфы живо работали руками, беззаботно переговариваясь друг с другом; всё пространство было наполнено их звонким журчащим смехом и радостными голосами. Фоном ко всему Руперт, осматривая игрушки на предмет качества, напевал древний рождественский хит бессмертного наследия Бритни, кто-то время от времени ему вторил, а Лютер звенел в такт колокольчиком — сегодня работы у него было мало, потому что погрузка была запланирована только на завтра. Коул, радостно вопя, носился между эльфами, держа над собой на вытянутой руке выхваченный где-то игрушечный самолёт. Когда он в очередной раз проскакал мимо Саймона, тот с непроницаемым лицом ловко выхватил у него игрушку и в считанные секунды упаковал её в бумагу с крохотными пингвинами. Коул ничуть не расстроился, усвистал в противоположный конец склада в надежде выцепить что-то из-под носа у Джоша и хулиганил там, пока за ним не пришёл Коннор и не повёл за руку прочь из мастерской. В дверях они вдвоём столкнулись с Хэнком, который успел ласково потрепать сына по волосам и благодарно коснуться плеча Коннора, после чего эльф утянул взбудораженного парнишку наверх, пока тот неугомонно что-то тараторил.

В момент, когда Хэнк зашёл в мастерскую, из-за перегородки раздался какой-то шум и оглушительный шорох, затем крики и дружный смех. Ему навстречу выпрыгнула Норт, хохоча и держась за живот.

— В чем дело? — поинтересовался у неё Хэнк, поглядывая в сторону источника звуков.

— Джерри попытался упаковать Ральфа в подарочную бумагу, — пояснила эльфийка, с трудом удерживая рвущийся наружу смех. — Прости, Хэнк. Ты же знаешь Джерри.

— Не слишком ли вы расслабились, детки? — Хэнк попытался сказать это грозно, даже нахмурился, но эту своенравную девчонку невозможно было так просто запугать. — Пожалуй, стоит намекнуть Маркусу устроить вам взбучку, чтобы мобилизоваться накануне Ночи Года.

Норт смешливо фыркнула в ответ — Маркуса она боялась ещё меньше, чем Хэнка. Говоря по правде, здесь вообще никто никого никогда не боялся.

— Я сама сегодня же попрошу его об этом, — с напускной серьёзностью пообещала она.

Хэнк покачал головой.

— Каждый год одно и то же, — проворчал он.

Это был его личный сумасшедший дом, но — Снежный Бог свидетель — он любил этот дом и всех его обитателей всем сердцем.

Норт широко улыбнулась ему, и он не смог сердиться — ни на неё, ни на кого-то ещё. Уж точно не в это время года.

— Заканчиваем на сегодня, трудяги, — объявил он громко на весь склад, чтобы было слышно даже за перегородкой, откуда по-прежнему доносились голоса и шорох бумаги. — Завтра длинный день и _очень длинная ночь_. Хорошенько отдохните сегодня.

Хэнк хлопнул в ладони, а затем довольно их потёр. Он устал за день, но ему было так хорошо на душе.

После нестройного хора весёлых голосов, желающих ему спокойной ночи, он отправился наверх. Мимо бесшумно проскользнули Кара и Даниэль, и Хэнк, ласково кивнув им, запоздало понял, что они держались за руки — верный знак того, что как минимум последние полчаса эти двое занимались вовсе не своей работой. Надо было отругать их, подумал он, но ему совершенно этого не хотелось. Несмотря на то, что Рождество уже не первую сотню лет было работой для таких, как они и как сам Хэнк, оно удивительным образом продолжало оставаться для них всех праздником. А в праздники официально разрешено дурачиться и творить глупости, как ни крути. Особенно влюблённым.

Наверху он встретился с Коннором, и в спальню они зашли вместе.

— Я уговорил Коула лечь спать, — похвастался тот, прикрывая дверь. — Это было очень непросто.

Хэнк стянул с себя повседневный свитер, оставшись в одной простой белой футболке, затем снял комбинезон и натянул пижамные штаны. На шкафу уже висел заботливо приготовленный его эльфами, вычищенный и сияющий, выходной наряд для завтрашней ночи. Хэнк с предвкушением задержался на нём взглядом.

— Замедленное взросление даёт ему колоссальные запасы энергии, — ответил он Коннору. — Но с ним всё также, как с обычными детьми, — главное, вовремя направить её в нужное русло.

Коннор снял свой очередной любимый вязаный джемпер — подарок от Саймона на прошлое Рождество. Славный молчун Саймон вязал как бог, и Коннор обожал его рукодельные подарки.

— Он умолял, чтобы я уговорил тебя взять его завтра с собой.

— Коул слишком мал для этого, — добродушно сказал Хэнк. Это была далеко не первая попытка его сына напроситься ехать вместе с ним в рождественскую ночь развозить подарки, и не в первый раз этот хитрюга пытался использовать для своих целей Коннора. — Лет через десять — возможно.

— Для ребёнка это целая вечность, — улыбнулся Коннор.

— Пускай привыкает к ней. Вечность однажды станет его верной спутницей.

Это было правдой. В будущем — правда, пока ещё очень далёком, — Коулу предстояло занять место Хэнка, став его переемником, как стал сам Хэнк своему отцу, а тот — своему. У потомственных Сант рождались только мальчики и всегда в количестве одной штуки. Когда Хэнк увидел долгожданного сына, которого принесло ему Снежное Божество, сойдя метелью с ночного неба в ответ на долгие мольбы, он понял, что может любить не только всех детей на свете, но и одно дитя — своё собственное. А потом появился Коннор, и Хэнк узнал, что в его сердце хватит места и для двух особенных существ.

Он уселся на кровать, прислонившись к спинке и наблюдая за тем, как Коннор переодевается в свою пижаму. Хоть пижаму он носил ту, которую ему подарил Хэнк, — пусть Хэнк и частенько занимался тем, что сам же её с него и снимал.

Натянув фланелевую рубашку и штаны, Коннор как-то нерешительно застыл около шкафа, затем повернулся к Хэнку лицом, готовясь открыть рот. Кончики его острых ушей подрагивали, и это был верный признак того, что его неугомонный эльф опять что-то задумал. Хэнк прищурился в ожидании, что же он учудит на этот раз.

— Хэнк, — осторожно начал Коннор. — Я хотел бы посетить вместе с тобой одного мальчика…

— Коннор, ты знаешь Правила, — мягко прервал его Хэнк. — В дома я должен заходить один.

Коннор приподнял брови, выражая тем самым, что он думает обо всем Кодексе Правил Святого Николая и о самом Николае в частности.

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — он присел на кровать рядом, коснулся его руки. — Я давно следил за ним. Он глубоко несчастен, и ему так нужно чудо. Я приготовил для него особенный подарок.

Хэнк внимательно на него посмотрел.

— И какой же?

— Увидишь, — Коннор дразняще наморщил нос, а затем одним аккуратным движением снял с него очки.

— Без них — сомневаюсь, — заметил Хэнк, радуясь, что Коннор находится достаточно близко, чтобы он мог беспрепятственно любоваться им даже без очков. Прошло уже столько лет, а ему так и не наскучило это занятие. И никогда не наскучит.

Коннор подогнул одну ногу по-турецки, а вторую подтянул к себе, устраивая на колене подбородок.

— Так ты позволишь мне? — спросил он. Кажется, отступать он не собирался. — Я очень редко прошу тебя о чём-либо.

Ну, вот в ход пошла и тяжёлая артиллерия. Хэнк вздохнул и умостил свою ладонь на его ближайшей коленке. Эльфам-помощникам официально разрешалось лишь помогать в управлении упряжкой, ориентироваться в картах да расфасовывать поудобнее подарки, чтобы Сантам ближе было доставать их из мешка. Коннор уже двадцать шесть лет был бессменным спутником Хэнка, и он ни разу не отходил от упряжки дальше пары метров, пока они облетали дом за домом.

— Я могу передать твой подарок, — предложил Хэнк. — Профессионально положу под ель. Я в этом мастер, знаешь ли.

Коннор приподнял уголки губ в ответ на его незамысловатую иронию.

— Я хочу сделать это сам, — произнёс он. — Это важно, пойми меня.

— Тогда расскажи подробнее, будь добр.

Это была вполне закономерная просьба, однако Коннор слегка нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Расскажу, если ты возьмёшь меня с собой в его дом, — упрямо сказал он.

Хэнк рассмеялся.

— Окей, Коннор, это уже шантаж.

Тот пожал плечами. Видимо, для него это был как раз тот самый случай, когда, как в поговорке, все средства хороши.

— Йети с тобой, несносный чертёнок, — наконец сдался Хэнк. Коннор просиял, как начищенный пятак, и Хэнк поспешил его сразу урезонить: — Только в один дом и на несколько минут, ты меня понял?

Тот разве что не подпрыгнул от радости на кровати, и Хэнк задался вопросом, сколько же у него в действительности детей проживает под одной крышей, потому что ребяческая непосредственность эльфов никогда не переставала его поражать.

— Большего и не надо, — сказал Коннор, и смотрел он на своего Санту с такой любовью, что Хэнк не мог больше держаться и потянул его за руку, укладывая в свои объятия.

Хэнк не любил нарушать Кодекс, и можно было по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз за все его двести с небольшим лет работы он это сделал. И это всегда было оправдано. Он не был уверен, были ли оправдания у его эльфа для этого раза, ведь он по какой-то причине не хотел делиться с ним всей информацией сейчас. Однако, хоть Коннор и темнил, Хэнк всё равно верил ему. Он точно не мог задумать что-то неладное, потому что отзывчивость и добросердечие всегда были главными качествами его эльфа, и он никогда и никому не делал ничего дурного. В конце концов, что бы ни было в планах Коннора, это всё равно останется лишь на их совести, ведь мер наказания в Кодексе всё равно не было предусмотрено никаких. Да и Хэнк не припомнил, когда бы на его памяти или вообще в истории Рождества хоть раз наказывали какого-то Санту.

В любом случае, им обоим нужно было выспаться перед приготовлениями и длинной поездкой, и крепкий сон был в разы благотворнее, если разделять ночь и постель с любимым существом.

— Коннор, — окликнул Хэнк, обнимая его сзади, когда они уже лежали под одеялом, и приглушенные огоньки гирлянды неспешно и усыпляюще бродили по стенам спальни. — Ты сказал, что этот ребёнок несчастен. Ты подумал о том, как мы сможем попасть к нему в дом?

Коннор улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

— Конечно, Хэнк, — он сплёл его пальцы со своими. — Ведь он всё ещё верит в тебя.

* * *

В чёртово Рождество Гэвин снова был один. Сестра, с которой они в последнее время и так не были особо близки, укатила с новым мужем в Испанию, родители гостили за городом у друзей, у Бена была жена и двое дочерей, которым он обещал снежные горки, городскую ярмарку и все свои выходные, Тина и Крис хотели побыть вдвоём в их первый совместный сочельник. Гэвин уже начал привыкать к тому, что, с тех пор как он вырос, в эти заколдованные день и ночь он всё чаще остаётся в одиночестве. 

Вернувшись после сокращённой дневной смены — Фаулер, видимо, посчитал, что поступает милосердно, отпуская его вечером домой, где его никто не ждал, — он проверил почтовый ящик, достав оттуда только пару залежавшихся счетов, привычно кинул кобуру на кухонный стол, зацепил куртку за крючок и рухнул на диван, прямо так, не включая свет. В окно он бездумно понаблюдал, как медленно кружатся снежинки в свете фонаря, затем закрыл глаза и немного посидел так, вслушиваясь в тишину пустого дома. Ничего он не услышал.

Потом он всё же заставил себя оторвать зад и дойти до спальни, где скинул офисное шмотье прямо на пол, после чего в ванной постоял под душем, залипая на то, как пар ложится на стекло кабинки. Помывшись и переодевшись, он вернулся на кухню и поставил в микроволновку вчерашнюю лапшу. В то время как та мерно гудела, разогревая его «праздничный ужин», он развёл огонь в камине и посидел на корточках возле него, пялясь на пляшущее пламя, пока писк, извещающий о готовности еды, не вывел его из полутранса.

Пожевав пресный ужин в компании табельного пистолета, он сунул тарелку в посудомойку, достал из холодильника пиво, включил телевизор. По всем каналам шли вездесущие рождественские фильмы. Гэвин не нашёл среди них ни одного, не вызывающего у него тошноту, и остановился на передаче о дикой природе — выпуске про росомах. После окончания передачи заиграла сраная музыка из рекламы Кока-Колы, которая была раза в полтора старше самого Гэвина и по-прежнему приносила компании бабло, и появилось румяное улыбающееся лицо на гигантском паровозе. Гэвин раздражённо велел телевизору выключиться и допил вторую бутылку уже в тишине. Усталость после длинной недели навалилась на него разом и была, наверное, сильнее снедающей глухой тоски в груди. Он выключил хлопком верхний свет и уронил голову на руки, внезапно не чувствуя в себе даже сил на то, чтобы доползти до кровати. В ушах всё ещё стояла дурацкая песня из рекламы. Перед глазами за закрытыми веками проступало лицо — не глупая и безвкусная плоская картинка из телевизора, а другое, настоящее. Дорогое.

Воспоминания из глубокого детства имели свойство быстро стираться, оставляя в памяти только яркие образы и ассоциации — вкусы, запахи, звуки. Но это воспоминание было особенным. Гэвин помнил всё невероятно чётко. Он помнил, как не мог до поздней ночи уснуть в преддверии тогда ещё любимого праздника. Помнил, как от нечего делать нацепил шикарную ковбойскую шляпу, которую в тот день выиграл для него в тире отец, и как в ней тут же утонула его детская голова. Помнил, как спустился, придерживая её за поля, чтобы не загораживали обзор, вниз выпить молока и заодно одним глазком глянуть под огромную пушистую ель — вдруг там уже появились заветные подарки? Хвойный аромат дерева наполнял первый этаж так интенсивно, что от радости у него кружилась голова — ещё с тех пор, как отец принёс ель в дом. Он думал лишь о том, что совсем скоро его ждёт: праздник, подарки, счастье. Детство.

Гэвин хотел было сначала свернуть с лестницы на кухню, но вдруг услышал странный шорох из гостиной. Эйфория мешала ему чувствовать страх, — было лишь любопытство и какая-то непонятная, ещё не оформившаяся надежда, в тот момент он и сам не понимал, на что. Он осторожно выглянул из-за дверного проёма, и его глаза распахнулись так, словно готовы были выскочить из орбит. В тусклом свете ночника, который мама забыла выключить перед сном, он увидел Его.

Это точно был Он. Самый настоящий Санта-Клаус. Он копошился в своём бездонном мешке и что-то бормотал себе под нос прямо в седые усы. Гэвин застыл как вкопанный, боясь вдохнуть, и смотрел. Санта наконец нашёл то, что искал, — коробку в подарочной упаковке, внутри которой что-то тихо загремело, когда он её вытаскивал. Наверное, это его «Лего», о котором он просил в своём письме, как-то отстранённо подумал Гэвин — ему вдруг стало плевать на свой подарок с высокой ёлки. Он как завороженный смотрел, как Санта устраивает коробки под деревом, завязывает мешок и перекидывает его за спину. Потом он распрямился во весь свой могучий рост, — боже, он был просто огроменный! — поправляя свой красный колпак. Сбоку Гэвин увидел, как свет ночника сверкнул в стёклышках его очков.

И тут Санта обернулся. Казалось, он был совсем не удивлён обнаружением невольного шпиона. Сердце у Гэвина заколотилось, совсем как в тот единственный раз, когда он катался на русских горках, и он ощутил, как от волнения у него пересохло во рту. 

Санта приложил палец к губам:

— Тсс, — он подмигнул ему и улыбнулся. От глаз разбежались лучики морщин. — Это будет наш с тобой маленький секрет, ковбой.

Даже его голос был каким-то сказочным — глубоким, низким и бесконечно добрым. Санта склонил голову на прощание, затем щёлкнул пальцами, шепнув: «Весёлого Рождества!» На несколько мгновений Гэвин потерялся в пространстве, а когда смог сориентироваться, то в гостиной, кроме него, больше никого не было. 

На ходу отбрасывая шляпу прочь, он кинулся к тому месту, где стоял Санта, чтобы найти хотя бы следы снега с ботинок, шерстинку с шубы, волосок бороды, — хоть что-нибудь, но он не нашёл ровным счётом ничего. Он схватил коробку, которую тот так долго выискивал в мешке, провёл ладошкой по всей поверхности. Может, это была лишь его богатая фантазия, но ему почудилось, что кое-где коробка ещё хранила слабые остатки тепла его пальцев. Прижав её к груди, даже не думая о том, что внутри был его долгожданный конструктор звездолёта, Гэвин вдруг заметил едва тлеющие угольки в камине и поднял глаза наверх, вдоль трубы дымохода. Интересно, как Санта забрался и выбрался отсюда? Неужели через камин, как и пишут в книжках? Но ведь тогда он должен был быть весь в саже…

Гэвин долго сидел около горящей огоньками ели в окружении подарочных коробок, думая об этом и о том, что он — совершенно точно особенный мальчик, ведь он видел настоящего Санта-Клауса.

Разумеется, он не смог удержать это в себе, и разумеется, ему никто не поверил — ни семья, ни друзья, которые уже давно перестали верить в то, что подарки им приносит сказочный персонаж. Гэвин и сам до этого Рождества чуть не перестал, ведь ему было уже целых восемь лет, и он считал себя достаточно большим мальчиком. Мать лишь ласково улыбнулась на его слова и сказала: «Конечно, дорогой, это был Санта», но Гэвин видел по её глазам, что она считает это лишь обычным сном ребёнка накануне Рождества. Отец потрепал его по голове и сказал: «Счастливчик!», а Элли хохотала, как безумная, и её очень хотелось стукнуть. И Гэвин решил больше никому и никогда не рассказывать.

Как же он бесился и негодовал, когда в книгах, фильмах, на плакатах, в рекламе или где-то ещё Санту изображали то слишком старым и с длиннющей бородой, то низеньким и круглым колобком в колпаке с красными, как помидор, щеками. «Но он не такой!» — кричало в нём всё внутри. — «Он совсем другой, он гораздо лучше, я видел!» Гэвин перебирал в голове каждую секунду того, что видел в ту ночь, стараясь, чтобы этот образ, это лицо, эта рослая фигура в красно-белом одеянии впечатались в его память навсегда, чтобы он никогда не смог забыть, — какой Он на самом деле. Особенно странно было думать о Санте в тёплое время года, когда жарило солнце, вокруг бушевала зелень и витал аромат цветов, но Гэвина это не смущало — Санта в его воображении вписывался в любую погоду, в любую обстановку и интерьер. Каждый год Гэвин писал ему письма, в которых просил разрешить ещё хотя бы разочек увидеть его. Разумеется, несколько последующих лет в рождественскую ночь он караулил по ночам в засаде недалеко от наряженной ели, поглядывая на камин, но удача не улыбнулась ему больше ни разу. Он всегда засыпал прямо там, в своём укрытии, да так крепко, как не смог заснуть в _ту самую_ ночь, и семья находила его по утрам на полу, грустно и растерянно переглядываясь между собой.

Однако Гэвин не собирался забрасывать свои попытки. Он перерыл весь интернет в поисках информации о Санта-Клаусе и тех, кто где-либо и когда-либо мог его видеть. Но он нашёл лишь стандартные статьи, сказки и треды каких-то упоротых идиотов, утверждающих, что они видели не только Санту, но и снежного человека, и Кракена, и зелёных марсиан, и связывающих всё это если не с масонами и теорией заговора, то накрайняк с коммунистами или радикальными республиканцами. Книжные библиотеки и газетные альманахи тоже не дали никакой полезной информации. Всё, что ему оставалось, — довольствоваться своим единственным воспоминанием, которое он бережно лелеял и хранил, как даже пираты не хранили свои сокровища за семью замками в глубине морских пучин.

А когда Гэвину было четырнадцать, ему приснился сон. Санта снился ему и раньше, но такой сон он увидел впервые. Он стал первым из длинной вереницы тех, что последовали после. В этом сне тот самый Санта, всё-таки застигнутый им врасплох, отставлял в сторону набитый подарками мешок и шагал к Гэвину — уже не маленькому мальчику, а подростку. Он проводил тёплой, слегка шершавой ладонью по его щеке и улыбался лучиками вокруг светлых глаз. А потом подхватывал его на руки, поднимал, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и целовал. Во сне его борода была такой мягкой, такой реальной. Во сне Гэвин вцеплялся в мех его шубы и целовал в ответ — пылко, отчаянно, неумело, ведь он никогда раньше не делал этого. Проснулся тогда Гэвин посреди ночи с ноющим стояком, и от того, что он больше не во сне с его Сантой, ему стало невыносимо тоскливо и больно. Член, между тем, требовал уделить себе внимания, и Гэвин, смаргивая слезы, обхватил его рукой и кончил в несколько рывков, вспоминая ощущения бороды на своём лице и крепкие сильные руки, прижимающие его к огромной груди.

С тех самых пор, постепенно, из навязчивой идеи застукать его снова у себя дома в ночь перед Рождеством Санта превратился для Гэвина в объект его первой и абсолютно бесперспективной любви. Наверное, он просто был каким-то психом, раз спустя столько лет не смог забыть ту ночь, не смог смириться с тем, что это, скорее всего, было лишь его неуёмное детское воображение, щедро сдобренное накопившейся за длинный день усталостью, кучей рождественских фильмов и мультиков и настроением праздника, который вот-вот наступит. Его сверстники без конца влюблялись в кумиров, в учителей и друг в друга, а Гэвину чуть ли не каждую ночь снился грёбаный Санта-Клаус, сажающий его к себе на колени — вовсе не так целомудренно, как ряженые студенты актёрских факультетов в торговых центрах, — и целующий его так, что неопытное мальчишеское сердце безжалостно разрывалось от любви на крохотные кусочки.

Санта из его снов оказался мужчиной порядочным — только после нескольких ночей, когда он ограничивался лишь поцелуями, он наконец решился опустить свои широкие ладони Гэвину ниже поясницы, а ещё через пару снов — долгожданно проник рукой в его трусы. Гэвин проснулся сразу, едва ощутил фантомные пальцы на своём члене, и после этого досадного пробуждения ему ещё долго не удавалось вернуться в этот сон. Когда ему наконец удалось это сделать через несколько недель, он стал смелее и тоже залез Санте в мягкие красные штаны — будем честны, он не раз уже видел в них недвусмысленную выпуклость, и даже пару раз сам неловко об неё тёрся. А потом до Гэвина дошло, что ему не обязательно спать, чтобы видеться с Сантой. Его сны постепенно перетекли в фантазии, которые завладевали разумом, даже когда он бодрствовал.

Фантазии было проще контролировать — в них он мог делать с Сантой что угодно, а не подстраиваться под прихоти подсознания. Глупая порнушка из интернета с ряжеными идиотами ему никогда не заходила, сколько он ни пытался, потому что была так далека от того, что он сам способен был себе представить. В своей голове в зависимости от настроения он мог просто лениво целовать Санту, гладить по седым волосам или по линиям морщинок, прижиматься к тёплой широкой груди, расстегнув полушубок, под которым была обычная — почти наверняка белая или красная — футболка. Он мог рассказывать ему о том, что произошло с ним сегодня в школе или в секции, или из-за чего он поругался с сестрой, или на какой фильм он пойдёт на выходных с друзьями, а Санта внимательно слушал, изредка ероша ему волосы и целуя в лоб. Или Гэвин мог трогать его член — непременно большой и крепкий, подрагивающий в его пальцах, — и при этом позволять ему трогать себя мягко-шершавой бережной ладонью. Иногда Гэвин отсасывал ему — в своей голове он умел это делать первоклассно, — и Санта хрипло стонал его имя, гладя его плечи, целуя его рот, когда всё заканчивалось и на мехе его шубы оставались капли спермы. В один прекрасный момент, когда Гэвин решился, воображаемый Санта дошёл наконец до четвёртой базы и разложил его прямо на письменном столе в самый разгар увлекательной домашней работы по анатомии, и Гэвин с пунцовыми ушами за закрытыми дверьми ванной, под звук включенного на максимальный напор душа изучал занимательные особенности собственного тела.

А иногда — это было уже, когда Гэвин стал старше и обрёл некий сексуальный опыт как с девушками, так и с парнями, — он брал Санту сам, сначала укладывая его на пол, поверх которого был постелена его красная шуба, вылизывая ему всё, что только можно и нельзя, затем растягивая его пальцами, от которых на бородатом лице появлялся восхитительный румянец, и наконец входя в него членом. Санта в его фантазиях громко и гортанно стонал, стёкла его очков запотевали от частого дыхания, пока Гэвин-в-голове трахал его размашистыми толчками, оглаживая мускулистые плечи, густые волосы на груди и слегка выпирающий чудесный мягкий живот. Санта рыкал «сильнее, ковбой», подавался могучими бёдрами навстречу и матерился как сапожник. Отгонять от себя эти картины было куда тяжелее, чем в своём воображении держать на весу его ноги, на одной из которых болтались не сорванные до конца алые штаны.

Гэвин даже под дулом ружья или угрозой средневековых пыток не признался бы ни единой живой душе, на что он дрочит каждый сраный день.

Он становился всё старше и старше, и жизнь всё несла его на своих волнах куда-то в неясное будущее. После пьяной драки с уличным аниматором, одетым в костюм Санты, — придурок подмигнул ему, словно издевался, словно знал, что занимает его мысли и чувства вот уже столько лет, — отцу пришлось вытаскивать его из участка и напрячь все имеющиеся связи, чтобы замять происшествие, а после серьёзно с ним поговорить. После этого разговора Гэвин пошёл по его стопам учиться в полицейскую академию, в которой ежедневными тренировками, жёстким режимом и нещадной учебной загрузкой из него каким-то образом, шаг за шагом начали высасываться не только все жизненные соки, но и все его влажные мечты и фантазии о сказочном персонаже, которого он за прошедшие годы превратил для себя едва ли не в икону, своеобразно молясь на неё всеми частями тела — руками, членом, сердцем. После академии Гэвин устроился на работу в полицию — в этот раз обойдясь без связей отца, — и был в ней достаточно успешен, хоть и не особо любим коллегами ввиду своей угрюмости и острого языка. Во время стажировки он даже немного запал на капитана SWAT-овцев, потому что Аллен был в свои сорок слишком горяч, чтобы молодые новички вне зависимости от своего пола и ориентации не поддавались его харизме. Однако всё закончилось лишь тем, что Аллен в ответ на его флирт насмешливо предложил, чтобы Гэвин отсосал ему в туалете участка, а дальше они посмотрят, что с этим делать, и Гэвин решил, что не сильно-то и хочет.

Позже у него появилась девушка, потом — парень. Потом снова девушка, а потом всё-таки снова парень. С кем-то ему было действительно хорошо, с кем-то не очень; кто-то причинил ему боль, а кто-то — любил его больше, чем Гэвин мог любить в ответ. Они все были разные, не похожие друг на друга и в то же время такие одинаковые — они были реальными людьми, со своими комплексами, проблемами, ожиданиями и мировоззрениями. И Гэвин, поначалу вконец запутавшись — в людях, в себе, в своих собственных принципах, ценностях и желаниях, — в итоге вывел идеальную формулу личного душевного комфорта и начал стараться её придерживаться: дружить и спать нужно с теми, кто не будет лезть напролом в твою душу. Потому что стоит кому-то копнуть слишком глубоко, как раскроются старые раны, всковырнётся засохшая было корочка, чтобы засочилась свежая кровь, и тогда — пиши пропало, — Гэвин не был уверен, что сможет за себя отвечать.

Пожалуй, именно из-за этой формулы сегодняшнюю ночь, канун Рождества, он проводил в своём собственном доме в гордом одиночестве, как грёбаная росомаха.

Воспоминания постепенно перетекли в причудливые сны, пока он дремал на кухонном столе. Ему снилось, как его голова тонет в ковбойской шляпе, и у него никак не получается сдвинуть её с глаз, чтобы увидеть что-то очень важное, что происходит прямо перед носом. Он мог только слышать какие-то неясные разговоры и шум невдалеке, но ничего не видел в кромешной темноте.

Дрёма внезапно рассеялась, когда он вдруг осознал, что звуки эти — не порождение его сна, а вполне реальны и доносятся из соседней комнаты. Внутри похолодело. Гэвин рывком сел, прислушался. В его гостиной определённо кто-то был: звуки шагов и приглушенных голосов были тихими, но вполне различимыми. 

Он сразу же отмёл идею включать свет — гораздо эффективнее было застать незваных гостей врасплох. Стараясь как можно меньше шуметь и отгоняя непрошенные ассоцииации себя с Кевином Маккалистером, Гэвин поднялся, осторожно высвободил пистолет из кобуры и прокрался в коридор. Там он замер, вслушиваясь и пытаясь разобрать речь.

— Коннор, куда ты меня привёл? — низкий голос звучал озадаченно, слегка встревоженно. — Я бывал в тысячах домов и смогу отличить тот, где никогда не было ни одного ребёнка, даже самого маленького и незаметного.

«Домушники» — пронеслась мысль у Гэвина, и он сделал ещё пару шагов, отгоняя другую — о том, что голос показался ему смутно знакомым. Второй голос был чуть выше, спокойным, но немного нерешительным. Его обладатель успел лишь произнести:

— Хэнк…

— Кто, Несси его побери, в здравом уме поставит такую крохотную ель, если в его доме есть дети? — строго поинтересовался первый голос, сразу его перебив. — Ты обманул меня, Коннор. Почему этого дома не было на моём радаре?

— Хэнк, послушай. Дай мне объяснить…

Тут Гэвин выступил из своего укрытия, решительно нацеливая служебный пистолет на источники этого странного разговора.

— И мне заодно объясни, чува… — тут он осёкся, и непроизнесённые слова застряли у него в горле.

Потому что посреди его гостиной стоял Он. Его Санта. Тот самый, ничуть не изменившийся, совершенно такой же, как в ту знаковую ночь. За его спиной, правда, не было в этот раз большого мешка, но он был всё такого же громадного роста, и даже одежда его была абсолютно такой же, как много лет назад; на носу поблёскивали те же овальные очки без оправы, и так же набок свешивался длинный красный колпак. Света от камина вполне хватало, чтобы узнать: стоявший перед ним Санта выглядел совсем как тот образ, который Гэвин, приложив все усилия, сохранил в своей памяти.

Казалось, тот был шокирован ничуть не меньше, чем он сам, переводя глаза с Гэвина на пистолет в его руке и обратно. Рядом с Сантой стоял высокий парень в чуднóм свитере и зелёном колпаке, держа в руках какую-то коробку и тоже пялясь на Гэвина. Эта молчаливая сцена, достойная лучших ситкомов восьмидесятых, длилась несколько томительных секунд, после чего Гэвин заметил, как Санта медленно смещается, намереваясь загородить собой парня в колпаке от прицела его пистолета.

Гэвин опустил оружие, не сводя с них глаз.

— Мужик, клянусь, мы не воры, — проговорил Санта. — Произошла ошибка…

— Я знаю, — отозвался Гэвин, и озадаченность на лице того стала ещё выразительнее. — Ты — Санта-Клаус.

И это — какой-то пиздец, подумал Гэвин про себя.

Потом в его голове мелькнула мысль: интересно, а как иначе он мог назвать седого старика в типичном красном прикиде? Гэвин задумался, как это прозвучало со стороны.

— В смысле, я… — он попытался объяснить. — То есть… Ну, ты же настоящий Санта?

Тот осторожно кивнул. Гэвин отложил пистолет на тумбочку.

— Вот это я и знаю.

Гэвин обратил внимание, что парень в нелепом свитере перевёл взгляд на Санту, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо, словно пытаясь считать реакцию.

— Вообще-то меня зовут Хэнк, — сказал Санта, заметно расслабившись, когда из рук Гэвина исчезло оружие. — «Санта-Клаус» — моя профессия. Точнее, призвание, — он улыбнулся. — Для которого я был рождён.

Гэвин сглотнул. Происходящее потихоньку сводило его с ума. Наверное, решил он, он всё ещё спит на кухне. А раз так, то почему бы не разобраться в ситуации.

— А ты тогда кто такой? — он посмотрел на парня, впервые заметив заострённые кончики ушей, торчавшие из-под шапки. — Боже, только не говори, что ты эльф.

Тот мягко улыбнулся, и его уши при этом легонько дёрнулись. На его лоб из-под колпака спадала, выбившись, волнистая чёлка, на вид чрезвычайно шелковистая.

— Эльф, — подтвердил тот. Гэвин отметил, что эта смешная зелёная шапка ему невероятно идёт, и вообще он, зараза, был слишком красив. — Меня зовут Коннор.

В его голосе было что-то мелодичное, певуче-хрустальное.

— А меня Гэвин, — промямлил Гэвин на автомате, не зная, что ещё ему на это всё сказать.

— Гэвин… — пробормотал Санта-Хэнк, и тут его словно внезапно осенило. — Я помню тебя, малыш в шляпе. Ты несколько лет подряд в сочельник поджидал меня у ели. Каждый раз приходилось наводить на тебя сон, чтобы пробраться, — он рассмеялся.

— Неужели я был такой один, — пробурчал Гэвин, чувствуя, как его уши и лицо краснеют и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Санта помнил его. Санта знал, что Гэвин его ждёт. И именно потому его усыплял, гаденько добавил внутренний голос.

— Ты был самым упорным из всех, кто пытался, — припомнил Хэнк и добродушно хмыкнул. — Прямо-таки нечеловеческое упрямство, а уж я знаю в этом толк.

Гэвин шмыгнул носом, почесал его об рукав. Упрямцем он и впрямь был редким, что тут спорить.

Хэнк обернулся на Коннора.

— Выходит, ты не ошибся домом?

Эльф с улыбкой покачал головой. Гэвин попереминался с ноги на ногу.

— Когда ты перестал приходить? — спросил он. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он спрятал руки в карманы толстовки; ему было зябко и одновременно душно.

— Дома детей, которые перестают верить в меня, сами исчезают с моих радаров, — пояснил Хэнк. — Зато появляются новые. Или те же самые, если там кто-то рождается.

— Но я продолжал… верить. Почему тогда я пропал с твоего радара?

Хэнк задумчиво погладил свою бороду.

— Значит, дело было в том, что тебе исполнилось четырнадцать — считается, что в этом возрасте все дети поголовно перестают верить в сказки. Взрослеют, — он, словно бы извиняясь, развёл руками.

— Я перестал караулить тебя в шестнадцать, — признался Гэвин. — Когда два года подряд ты не появлялся, хотя я не смыкал глаз всю ночь.

Теперь ему было понятно, почему он не был способен продержаться без сна целую ночь раньше и почему в рождественские ночи тех двух лет он чувствовал себя таким покинутым. Потому что кто-то решил за него вопрос его веры.

От него не укрылось, как Коннор коснулся плеча Хэнка и указал кивком головы на камин, в котором уже потихоньку начинали догорать поленья. Хэнк оценивающе оглядел его — конструкция была добротной, качественной, Гэвину самому очень нравился этот камин. Собственно, он стал одной из причин, побудивших его купить именно этот дом, когда он выбирал из аналогичных вариантов, и он прекрасно знал, что за него тогда говорил не разум, а идиотская надежда.

— У тебя есть камин, — глаза Хэнка проницательно блеснули поверх овальных стёкол.

Гэвин нервно потеребил изнанку толстовки через карманы.

— Сказок начитался, — буркнул он, невольно избегая смотреть в эти всезнающие глаза и предпочитая вместо этого таращиться на пламя.

Хэнк негромко рассмеялся — совсем не обидно, а тепло, по-доброму.

— Сантам не нужны камины, — сказал он. — Мы можем попадать в любые помещения, минуя самые хитроумные замки и засовы. Но только при условии, что нас там ждут.

«Я ждал», — подумал Гэвин. Вслух он спросил:

— «Нас»? И сколько же в мире Санта-Клаусов?

— О, очень много. На каждый крупный город приходится хотя бы по одному. А кто-то берет себе целые маленькие страны. Я отвечаю за Мичиган, — охотно ответил Хэнк.

Он склонил голову, разглядывая куцую низенькую ёлку, беспорядочно топорщившую искусственные лапки с кривыми иголками. Затем нагнулся ближе, что-то заметив, и легонько коснулся пальцем верхушки. На дереве тут же вспыхнула гирлянда, кидая отсветы на стены, пол и их лица.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул он. — Тебе не стыдно держать гирлянду выключенной в такую ночь, Гэвин? — он поймал растерянный взгляд и поспешил его успокоить: — Я шучу. Коннор подтвердит, что я не шибко силён в остротах.

Гэвин бегло стрельнул глазами на эльфа — тот по-прежнему спокойно стоял в сторонке, — снова дёргано помял изнутри рукава худи. Затем высвободил руки и дотянулся до выключателя ближайшей настенной лампы, добавляя ещё немного света. Вопреки его страхам и ожиданиям, Санта и эльф не исчезли — их стало лишь ещё лучше видно. Первый с любопытством осматривал комнату, второй застыл со своей коробкой, украдкой разглядывая Гэвина. На пару бесконечно долгих секунд повисло молчание — слишком неловкое для того, чтобы быть частью сна.

— Эээ… — Гэвин поозирался по сторонам, почесав затылок, и решил проявить гостеприимство — насколько вообще было уместно говорить о гостеприимстве, когда в твой дом ночью вломились два персонажа из детских сказок. — Раз уж вы тут, ребята… Мне стоит предложить вам… типа, молока с печеньем? Или чего покрепче?

Санта-Хэнк хохотнул. Губы эльфа тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Я бы не отказался от бокала хорошего виски, — признался ему Хэнк. — Но нам предстоит долгая ночь работы, и пить сейчас — не лучшая идея. — Он вопросительно оглянулся на своего эльфа. — Кстати об этом. Мы, честно говоря, заглянули не просто так, — продолжил он. — Коннор приготовил тебе подарок.

Гэвин приподнял бровь и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Коннор?

Эльф выступил из-за спины Хэнка с коробкой в руках. На обёрточной бумаге были изображены маленькие Гринчи — ну что за намёки, устало подумал Гэвин.

Хэнк усмехнулся.

— Да. Но сначала расскажи Санте, чем ты занимаешься по жизни, Гэвин. Где ты работаешь?

— В полиции, — ответил Гэвин в один голос с Коннором, а затем вопросительно уставился на эльфа. Тот пожал плечами в ответ. Гэвин повернулся к Хэнку, решив, что разберётся с осведомлённостью ушастого болтуна чуть позже. — Я детектив.

— Выходит, ты вырос хорошим мальчиком?

Жар молниеносно прилил к лицу и шее. Это была уже рефлекторная реакция, потому что в его снах Санта не раз называл Гэвина, с одинаковой периодичностью, то хорошим мальчиком, то плохим.

— Думаю, свой подарок ты заслужил, — Хэнк поощрительно глянул на Коннора.

— Должен признаться, это не совсем мой подарок, — произнёс тот, подойдя к Гэвину и протягивая коробку. — Я лишь перехватил и доставил кое-что, что ты заказывал на днях.

У Гэвина засосало под ложечкой от неприятного предчувствия. Он принял подарок из рук эльфа и застыл, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Коннор приглашающе кивнул на коробку, призывая открыть её прямо сейчас. Ох, что-то подсказывало Гэвину, что это очень плохая идея. Но выжидающе смотрел на него не только эльф, но и Санта, и он деревянными пальцами подцепил бумагу и медленно разорвал. 

Сначала он испытал облегчение — под ней оказалась простая однотонная коробка без каких-либо отличительных знаков. Гэвин поднял голову, чтобы ещё раз убедиться в том, что и Хэнк, и Коннор ждут, когда он её откроет. Он поколебался пару секунд, затем вытащил картонные перемычки из пазов и снял крышку. Когда он увидел — и все увидели — содержимое коробки, сердце его моментально ухнуло в пятки.

Так и есть. Длинный и массивный, с красным стволом и белой блестящей головкой, с разноцветными огоньками, напоминающими гирлянду, вдоль уздечки. Да, это совершенно определённо был фаллоимитатор, который он заказал неделю назад в интернете.

Гэвин покраснел от макушки до пят. Его заказ должен был доставить почтовый дрон, но никак не ушастый компаньон седого бородатого деда в красном полушубке.

— Блядь… — вырвалось у него, и он невольно кинул виноватый взгляд в сторону Хэнка.

— Ничего, — благодушно махнул рукой тот. — Сквернословь, сколько тебе влезет, мальчик ты уже большой, как я посмотрю.

Судя по его приподнятым бровям, он тоже не знал, что именно Коннор вёз Гэвину. Поскольку коробка была не родная для товара, — иначе Гэвин бы не стал даже открывать, — он осознал, что этот засранец эльф намеренно переложил его заказ в ёмкость без опознавательных признаков, да ещё и не поленился — упаковал в издевательскую обёрточную бумагу.

— Можешь не благодарить, — весело заметил Коннор. Гэвину ужасно захотелось ему двинуть, потому что весёлым он этот казус вовсе не считал. Однако избивать помощника Санты казалось ему сомнительной перспективой, к тому же мордашка у того была настолько смазливая, что Гэвину всё равно хотелось скорее погладить её, а не разукрасить синяками и ссадинами.

— Это личное, — сипло проговорил он, тупо пялясь на свой долгожданный заказ. — Ты считаешь, это смешно?

— Нет, — Коннор склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая его с улыбкой. — Я считаю, что это позволит Хэнку кое-что понять.

Он повернулся к Хэнку.

Тот переводил взгляд с Гэвина на камин, на Коннора, на коробку, снова на камин и снова на Гэвина.

И тут до него наконец дошло.

— Снежная Королева меня побери… — пробормотал он. — Ты в меня влюблён.

Гэвин думал, что покраснеть ещё сильнее он не способен, но он ошибался. Он попытался открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Да и что бы он ответил? Что-то подсказывало ему, что отрицать очевидное уже нет смысла.

— Хэнк, — мягко произнёс Коннор. — Ты и есть подарок. Подарок мальчику по имени Гэвин Рид.

«Мальчику, на минуточку, тридцать шесть с хвостиком», — это было всё, о чём смог подумать в тот момент подохуевший Гэвин.

Хэнк, очевидно, пребывал в неменьшем замешательстве.

— Не потрудишься ли ты, Коннор, любезно объяснить, что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался он.

Гэвин прокашлялся и, нагнувшись, поставил коробку на пол, постаравшись незаметно отодвинуть её ногой в тень дивана.

Коннор кивнул. Он отошёл от Гэвина на пару шагов, чтобы обращаться сразу к ним с Сантой обоим. Выглядел он так, словно собирался встать на стульчик и рассказать подготовленный стишок. На его чарующее лицо причудливо ложились отсветы гирлянды; Гэвин против своей воли залюбовался им.

— Если эльф любит кого-то, он способен сквозь огромные расстояния чувствовать тех, кто любит того же. Я всегда знал об этом, но когда я полюбил Хэнка, то ощутил это на себе. Твои чувства, — Коннор смотрел прямо на Гэвина своими ясными глазами. — Они были настолько яркими и сильными, что не обратить на них внимание я не мог. Я не выдержал и нашёл тебя. Столько лет, с твоей юности, я наблюдал за твоей жизнью, за тем, чем ты занимаешься и кем себя окружаешь. Ты успешен в карьере, у тебя есть друзья и любящая семья, но ты так и не смог жениться или построить с кем-то долгосрочные отношения. За всё время в твоей жизни менялись многие вещи, но неизменным оставалось только то, что ты действительно любил Хэнка — безусловно, искренне и абсолютно иррационально. Ты восхищаешь меня, Гэвин. Я просто не смог оставить незамеченной твою любовь.

Под конец речи голос его стал совсем тих. Гэвин стоял, не шелохнувшись, сражённый его словами наповал. Если бы кто-то сказал ему пару часов назад, что всю его жизнь за ним тайно наблюдал какой-то эльф, он бы дико расхохотался и посоветовал этому ненормальному провериться у психиатра. Сейчас же ему было не до смеха — он сам не понимал, где реальность, а где сон, и если это сон, то с какого момента он начался? С дрёмы на кухонном столе? С того раза, когда Хэнк впервые приснился ему? С далекого сочельника две тысячи десятого, когда он не мог уснуть — и, выходит, всё-таки уснул?

— Коннор… — медленно проговорил Хэнк. — Ты что задумал?

В глазах эльфа горел отчаянный огонь.

— Я долго думал, как сказать тебе, Хэнк, — он нервозно теребил край своего свитера, но голос его звучал решительно. — Я думал не один год. По моим наблюдениям, нынешнее Рождество стало самым благоприятным и подходящим из всех предыдущих.

Пока он говорил, Гэвин, до которого вдруг дошёл смысл его слов, переводил глаза с одного на другого.

— Постойте, вы что… вы двое… — влез он и тут же замялся. — Вы вместе?

— Да, — ответил Коннор. — В этом году будет двадцать пять лет, как.

Гэвин постарался проследить, чтобы его челюсть не упала ниже колен. Наверное, парень оговорился, ведь ему самому на вид было не больше тридцати.

— Ну-ка повтори, — потребовал он.

Помимо прочего в голове, которая готова была взорваться к херам от ирреальности происходящего, витала полоумной ласточкой радостная мысль: кто бы мог подумать, что Санту — настоящего, а не из фантазий Гэвина, — всё-таки привлекают мужчины. Счастливую мысль тут же била по макушке другая: у Санты уже есть возлюбленный, и как бы бредово это ни звучало, но он уже безбожно опоздал.

Коннор стянул с головы колпак, пригладил слегка вьющиеся волосы. Он выглядел взволнованным, хоть и прекрасно держал себя в руках.

— Гэвин, — сказал он серьёзно. — Ты человек, и стареешь в разы быстрее. Но ты любишь Хэнка дольше, чем я.

Хэнк кашлянул.

— У эльфов своё понимание о верности и любви, — решил пояснить он. — Как, впрочем, и у всех тех, чья жизнь исчисляется не десятками, а сотнями лет.

— И это понимание предполагает желание делиться со страждущими? — просипел Гэвин, не узнавая собственный голос.

— Эльфы лишь считают, что те, кто способен на такую сильную и чистую любовь, достойны быть любимыми сами, — просто ответил Коннор.

Хэнк снял с носа очки, потёр глаза, водрузил их на место. По его красноречивому лицу Гэвин понял, что у того было много вопросов к его спутнику.

Всё это было настолько неловко и безумно, что он ощутил едва ли не физическую потребность сменить тему хотя бы ненадолго.

— Вам разве не надо, гм… — он запнулся, задумался. — Ну, развозить детям подарки и всё такое? Ведь уже… — он глянул на часы, — почти полночь.

— Надо, — согласился Хэнк и скосил глаза на эльфа.

— Мы можем замедлить время, — поймав его взгляд, тут же предложил Коннор, словно заготовил ответ на это заранее (впрочем, скорее всего, так и было). — Мы пользуемся этим всё чаще в последние годы, потому что население города стремительно увеличивается, и мы не успеваем облететь всех за одну ночь.

— А вы летаете на… на оленях? — Гэвин приложил все силы, чтобы это не прозвучало для него самого как полная ахинея.

— Представь себе, — Коннор усмехнулся и вдруг легко мотнул ему головой, приглашая подойти. Он шагнул к окну, и Гэвин, осторожно пройдя мимо Хэнка, вжав плечи и боясь даже смотреть в его сторону, встал рядом с ним. — Смотри, — эльф провёл рукой по воздуху, снимая завесу невидимости, и на глазах у Гэвина посреди пустынной улицы вдруг возникла самая настоящая сказочная упряжка. Девять невероятно прекрасных оленей терпеливо переминались с копыта на копыто, потряхивая рогами. Впереди стоял самый крупный, самый красивый и самый, очевидно, сильный зверь из всех. Приглядевшись, Гэвин заметил, что его нос был красным.

— Девятый… чёрт побери… — пробормотал Гэвин. — Как в грёбаном детском стишке…

— Это Сумо, — произнёс Коннор в ответ на его бессвязные слова, заметив направление взгляда. — Он любимец Хэнка.

— Неудивительно, — пробормотал Гэвин, непроизвольно моргая чаще, чем требовалось, потому что вид из окна был больше похож на изображение с открытки и мозг отказывался воспринимать его за реальность. Мимо оленей прошли двое людей, совершенно точно не подозревая о том, что в полуметре от них припаркованы сани Санта-Клауса. — Я бы тоже любил… такого оленя.

Коннор стоял очень близко; Гэвин чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Его запах не был похож ни на один запах, который Гэвин мог бы узнать, но он был крайне привлекательным. Возможно, что-то напоминающее запах упаковочной бумаги с оттенками мяты, хвои и имбиря. Или… Нет, это было совершенно неописуемо.

Откуда Гэвину было знать, что феромоны эльфа постоянно подстраиваются под то, чем хотело бы дышать симпатичное ему существо? Коннор не мог это контролировать, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел.

Коннор отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на человека. Он так долго ждал, когда сможет быть к нему _так близко_. За все прошедшие годы он ни разу не позволил себе приблизиться к нему, даже когда тот спал, — ограничивался лишь Внутренним Взором или наблюдением издалека, скрывшись за магией отвода глаз или просто затерявшись в толпе. Было так сложно удержаться теперь, когда он был рядом, только протяни руку…

Гэвин боковым зрением видел, да и кожей ощущал, как Коннор скользит взглядом по его лицу, и от этого осознания в животе закручивался тугой сладкий узел, а сердце трепыхалось в грудной клетке как загнанная канарейка. Коннор двинулся чуть вбок, ближе к нему, и их руки соприкоснулись через одежду. Гэвин не решался встретиться с ним глазами, поэтому таращился в окно на горделивого Сумо, фырканье которого было слышно даже сквозь стекло. Коннор медленно приблизился ещё, прижимаясь рукой сильнее, и втянул носом воздух около шеи Гэвина.

— Ты приятно пахнешь, Гэвин, — едва слышно произнёс он, словно это была сокровенная тайна, вверенная ему богами, и он делился ей с ним. Его голос стал густым, слегка хрипловатым и более низким, чем раньше.

— Ты тоже, — выдавил Гэвин, полыхая от макушки до пяток, мечтая одновременно и провалиться сквозь землю, и поддаться этой необъяснимой тяге, которая исходила от эльфа. Мысль о том, что Хэнк смотрел на них и слышал их, лёгкости не добавляла. 

Коннор ещё раз втянул носом его запах. Он тоже видел, как Хэнк внимательно наблюдает за ним сквозь стёкла очков.

— Но ты не мой подарок, а я — не твой, — сказал он, отстраняясь с сожалением, которое почти не скрывал. Кожей Гэвин почувствовал холодок на том месте, где её обдавало его дыхание.

Хэнк задумчиво разглядывал их силуэты перед окном, опершись о письменный стол, беспорядочно заваленный папками и бумагами. Когда Коннор отступил от Гэвина, Хэнк встретился с ним глазами, и тот улыбнулся ему — печально и в то же время светло. Эльф достал из кармана старинные часы на цепочке, раскрыл их и подкрутил колесико сзади. Хэнк сразу уловил момент замедления времени — он был ему хорошо знаком. Он ощущался так, словно воздух вокруг тебя становится плотнее и гуще на мгновение, но ты почти сразу привыкаешь к этому. Хэнк с любопытством глянул на Гэвина, которому довелось пережить это впервые, — тот шокированно уставился на снежинки, застывшие в чёрном небе за окном прямо над упряжкой. Коннор закрыл часы и убрал их.

— Теперь у нас есть время, — просто сказал он, а затем исправился: — У вас.

Он снова поймал взгляд Хэнка и еле заметно кивнул в сторону обескураженного человека. Коннор не просто разрешал — он поощрял.

Гэвин медленно развернулся от окна — очевидно, понял, что отстояться спиной к происходящему у него не выйдет. Он стоял посреди комнаты в домашней одежде, встрёпанный, не знающий куда деть глаза, смятенный до невозможности. Хэнку так захотелось прикоснуться к его небрежной щетине, пригладить непослушные вихры, прижать к себе. Он был такой потрясающе смертный, такой _единовременный_ здесь и сейчас, в своём застывшем моменте жизни, которая пронеслась бы как вспышка перед глазами почти бессмертного существа, — перед их с Коннором глазами, — если бы не эта встреча. Мальчишка, который был влюблён в него с детства, вопреки всему, совершенно невероятным образом пронёсший свою любовь безнадёжным шлейфом через всю свою жизнь. Который влюбил в себя Коннора — существо удивительно тонко настроенной души — своей преданностью и этой любовью. Теперь этот упрямый, своевольный мальчишка, карауливший его каждую ночь накануне Рождества, потому что _верил_ , превратился во взрослого мужчину, обречённого на ежегодное одиночество в эту самую ночь.

Хэнк вздохнул.

— Подойди ко мне, сынок.

Разве мог Санта сегодня поступить с ним иначе?

Гэвин помедлил, но всё же сделал несколько робких шагов, сжав кулаки, пока не оказался прямо напротив. Всё ещё он не находил в себе никаких сил поднять глаза, и Хэнк решил ему в этом помочь. Он мягко тронул его за подбородок, исполняя собственное желание коснуться, и повернул к себе. Глаза человека влажно и испуганно блестели, и — о снежные боги, сколько всего было в их глубине! Сколько веры и неверия, сколько отчаяния и боли, сколько благоговения и надежды… Хэнк в очередной раз подумал о том, как восхищают его эти существа. 

Того мальчика, которым был Гэвин почти тридцать лет назад, Хэнк помнил уже смутно. В памяти отпечатались лишь распахнутые детские глаза, в которых застыло то самое непередаваемое выражение осознания _реальности чуда_. Хэнк любил это восхитительное выражение в человеческих глазах, но ему так редко доводилось видеть его на своём веку, потому что нужно было поддерживать образ мифического существа, существование которого основано лишь на беззаветной детской вере. Не было большой беды в том, что изредка какой-то непоседа случайно видел его украдкой, пока он раскладывал под ёлкой подарки. Дети склонны фантазировать, преувеличивать, придавать новые смыслы увиденным вещам, и потому можно было спокойно полагаться на них — на то, что они будут верить, и на то, что они не выдадут взрослым, как бы ни старались, Большой Зимний Секрет. А с возрастом они и сами о нём позабудут, но им на смену придут новые незамутнённые умы, способные ясно видеть истинную суть в обыденном и волшебном.

Так думал Хэнк до этого самого момента, и это был первый раз, когда кому-то удалось пошатнуть его привычные устои. Взрослый, который искренне верил в Санта-Клауса, был не менее мифическим персонажем, чем эльфы, йети или он сам. По крайней мере, так он раньше и считал. Но вот этот взрослый стоял перед ним, из плоти и крови, с колотящимся сердцем и сбившимся дыханием, даже не осознающий, чем он заслужил исполнение своей безрассудной мечты.

Святые северные олени, в этом доме, куда затащил его эльф, сегодня творилось что-то абсолютно небывалое.

Гэвин разглядывал вблизи лицо Санты, жадно впитывая каждую чёрточку, каждую морщинку, каждый волосок короткой бороды, седых ресниц и бровей. Тепло пальцев, бережно придерживающих его за подбородок, было таким реальным. Решившись, он стянул с его головы шапку, высвобождая серебристые мягкие волосы, снял очки и аккуратно отложил в сторону. Хэнк никак не противился, лишь на мгновение подслеповато сощурился, перестраиваясь на зрение, не поддерживаемое диоптриями. Гэвин не удержался и невесомо коснулся подушечками пальцев тех самых лучиков, идущих от всегда улыбающихся глаз.

— Чтоб меня… — пролепетал он заворожённо. Небывалое сочетание жара и мороза исходило от Хэнка, и нещадно хотелось прильнуть к нему наконец, погрузившись с головой в эту сказочную смесь. Это было лучше всех его тайных фантазий, это было невероятнее всех его снов. Это было выше его сил.

— Смелее, ковбой, — подбодрил его Хэнк. — Я не укушу. Если не попросишь.

На этих словах у Гэвина окончательно сорвало башню. Он навалился на Хэнка всем телом, лишая их первый поцелуй невесомой боязливой нежности — ведь они все здесь знали, что никто из них не оттолкнёт другого. Хэнк раздвинул колени, сразу впуская его между ног, отвечая на голодный поцелуй трепетно и страстно, с полной отдачей, — только так, как он и умел. Про себя он невольно отмечал, хоть и поклялся не сравнивать, как же отличается Гэвин от Коннора. Человек был шире и плотнее, его сила была грубее и резче, он шёл напролом, сметая все преграды на своём пути, тогда как Коннор действовал всегда плавно, продуманно и аккуратно, с присущим лишь эльфам естественным изяществом. Но оба они всегда точно знали, чего хотят, — это сквозило в их натурах единой прочной, неразрывной нитью.

Гэвин верил и не мог поверить, что это происходило наяву — спустя столько лет бесплотных мечтаний его губы целовали губы Санты, его ладони гладили мягкую бороду и зарывались в серебряные волосы, его пах вжимался аккурат в промежность, закрытую красной ворсистой тканью. Даже если это был сон, крутилась у него бешеная бессловесная мысль, даже если всё не правда, какая к чёрту разница — так тому и быть.

Он проник пальцами под белый мех оторочки, нашаривая потайные пуговицы, и начал доставать их из петель одну за одной. В тесном кольце рук Хэнка делать это было неудобно, но ладони, переместившиеся куда-то между поясом и ягодицами, так сладко поглаживающие его сквозь ткань спортивных штанов, мотивировали расстёгивать полушубок с утроенным рвением. Когда ему наконец это удалось и он распахнул полы, то обнаружил — боже правый, это действительно была она, — простую белую футболку, обтягивающую мышцы груди и живот, на котором Гэвин в своих мечтах часто лежал головой, чувствуя мягкость, безопасность и бесконечное тепло, пока большая ладонь невинно перебирала его волосы.

Гэвин застыл, разглядывая тело, спрятанное от всех под яркой праздничной верхней одеждой. В этой обычной белой футболке было столько интимного, столько сокрытого и непредназначенного для всего мира — и почему-то открытого сейчас именно для Гэвина, что на него накатил ступор. Ему показалось, что он не может, не имеет права, что ему _нельзя_.

Хэнк, заметив его замешательство, начал было вынимать руки из рукавов, но Гэвин вдруг остановил его, схватив за предплечье.

— Останься в одежде, — всё ещё охрипшим голосом попросил он.

— Как ты захочешь, — Хэнк улыбнулся краем рта, но покорно вдел руки обратно в рукава.

Быть объектом такого сильного, доведённого до одержимости вожделения было для Хэнка ново, устрашающе и чертовски приятно. Глаза Гэвина потемнели и стали совсем бездонными от наполнявшего их желания, они пугали, притягивали.

Поверх его плеча Хэнк обратил взгляд на Коннора. Тот стоял поодаль, всё ещё держа в руках свой форменный традиционный колпак, и неотрывно наблюдал. На лице его было столько всего, явного и едва уловимого, но Хэнк уже много лет знал наизусть каждую родную чёрточку, складочку и родинку, он мог считать с его лица что угодно, и Коннор никогда не был против. Внимательность, любовь, наслаждение. Горечь. Сострадание. Нежность и печаль. Надежда.

Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся ему краешками губ. Хэнк вдруг понял, что сейчас он уйдёт, оставив их с человеком наедине.

— Гэвин… — Хэнк приблизил губы к его уху, обдавая кожу обжигающим дыханием. — Коннор — мой возлюбленный спутник, и…

Он замолк, совсем не имея представления, как оформить в человеческие слова то, что он чувствовал. Но Гэвин — этот ошеломляющий, бесподобный, непостижимый человек — понял его и без слов.

Он обернулся к Коннору, встретившись напрямую со взглядом, который ощущал на себе щекотной прохладой все те минуты, пока целовал Хэнка.

И впервые за эту ночь пришёл черёд Гэвина пригласительно склонить голову.

Коннор отложил колпак и подошёл, встав позади его спины и жадно вдыхая запах, исходивший от шеи, прикрытой воротом толстовки. Он не спешил прикасаться, наслаждаясь ожиданием их обоих. Гэвин еле заметно дрожал; острым эльфийским слухом Коннор улавливал его учащённое сердцебиение и кровь, шумно пульсирующую по всему его телу. Сердце Хэнка билось размеренно и спокойно, но он знал, что в случае с его видом это не означало отсутствие волнения — выдержка и самообладание у Сант были всё-таки недюжинные.

Коннор плавно опустил ладони Гэвину на плечи, провёл вдоль рук, нырнул под них, приобнимая за талию. Как хорошо, что Хэнк его понял. Он действительно готов был уйти, но он не сомневался, — Хэнк сможет понять, что он не хочет.

Он коснулся носом щеки Гэвина, слега потеревшись о жёсткую щетину; тот инстинктивно повернул лицо к нему, и тогда их губы встретились. Коннор прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу. Гэвин коротко простонал, едва коснувшись его, а затем выдохнул и скользнул языком в рот. Коннор не удержал улыбки, которую Гэвин тут же смял губами, — человек целовался ещё лучше, чем Коннор себе представлял.

— Ты ведь этого и хотел, чертёнок, — хрипло выдохнул Хэнк, наблюдающий за ними, когда Коннор, не отрываясь от Гэвина, переплёл его пальцы со своими. Эльф открыл глаза и послал ему сквозь поцелуй дьявольскую улыбку — о, он умел улыбаться, как сатана. Взгляд Гэвина же был совершенно задурманен, он не был сейчас даже способен опустить веки, чтобы немного ограничить каналы восприятия окружающего, — все эльфийские жидкости, будь то слюна, кровь, пот, сперма, для человека были сродни лёгкому наркотику.

— Лишь один из раскладов, — шепнул эльф, разрывая поцелуй только для того, чтобы снова продолжить его через мгновение.

Тайной страстью Коннора было просчитывать все возможные варианты развития событий, и он был вполне в своём репертуаре.

Хэнк полюбовался на то, как перед ним упоённо целовались двое прекрасных, удивительных, таких непохожих друг на друга существ, затем притянул Гэвина, а вместе с ним и Коннора ближе к себе, дожидаясь, когда человек оторвётся от его эльфа, чтобы он смог поцеловать кого-то из них.

— Ты совсем его закружишь, — со смехом произнёс он, когда ноги Гэвина начали едва заметно подкашиваться. У самого Хэнка — в силу особенностей расы и многолетнего сотрудничества её представителей с остроухим народом — был иммунитет к эльфийским феромонам и другим их хитрым штучкам, но порой он даже жалел, что ему никогда не доведётся испытать их на себе — по словам очевидцев, ощущения были непередаваемыми.

Коннор тут же милосердно отстранился, и они вместе придержали Гэвина от оседания на пол.

— Клянусь, мне показалось, я могу умереть от того, как ты меня засосал, ни разу за сегодня не кончив, — пробормотал он, понемногу приходя в себя, и обезоруживающе доверчиво потянулся к Хэнку, зарываясь ему куда-то между шеей и пушистым мехом шубы. С эльфом точно что-то было нечисто, и он осознавал это частью затуманенного разума, но ему не было ни тревожно, ни страшно. Рядом с Сантой он знал, что наконец находится в полной и безоговорочной безопасности. Он чувствовал слабость, но приятную, томную; ему нужна была небольшая передышка. Его член давно стоял колом, довольно заметно выпирая из свободных штанов, потому что после душа он как всегда поленился надеть бельё, но прошёл уже тот момент, когда он мог бы с чистой совестью этого стесняться.

— Как ты, Гэвин? — ласковый голос Хэнка раздался над его ухом; ладонь легла на его голову, провела по волосам.

Гэвин прижался носом к его шее, слегка вспотевшей под жаркой шубой, — Хэнк пах совсем по-человечески, в отличие от Коннора, но к этому запаху примешивался невероятный здесь запах морозной ночи и свежевыпавшего снега. Гэвин вдохнул ещё раз и вынырнул из укрытия.

— Прости, — прошептал Коннор. — Я не могу этим управлять. Если хочешь, я уйду.

Гэвин видел, что ему искренне жаль. Его брови были скорбно сведены на переносице, и лицо его в отсветах гирлянды и каминного пламени вперемешку с лунным светом из окна казалось ещё прекраснее.

— Разбежался, — буркнул Гэвин в ответ, накрывая его руку, до сих пор обнимавшую его за пояс, своей ладонью. — Если бы мне было суждено сдохнуть от счастья, то я выбрал бы момент, в котором я зажат между Санта-Клаусом и его охуенным любовником-эльфом.

Лицо Коннора заметно расслабилось, он облегчённо улыбнулся.

— Я не допущу твоей смерти, — пообещал он. — Но твой экстаз будет таким сильным, что ты окажешься на грани.

— Коннор… — предостерегающе начал Хэнк.

Способности эльфа не вызывали никаких сомнений, а вот пределы человеческого организма — вполне себе.

Коннор сжал его руку, и этот простой жест был одной сплошной мольбой о доверии. Его спутник ещё никогда его не подводил, Хэнк верил ему безоглядно. Готов был поверить и сейчас.

Их безмолвное общение прервал Гэвин, нетерпеливо потёршийся вначале задом о Коннора, затем — пахом о Хэнка.

— Обещания дают, чтобы их выполнять, — шёпотом заметил он, потому что голос у него пропал вовсе, зато он снова мог мыслить адекватно — насколько это вообще было возможно при данных обстоятельствах. И он всё ещё был до одури возбуждён.

Спорить с ним никто не стал.

— Верно, малыш Гэвин, — голос Хэнка напомнил ему рык; он рванул его на себя, и Гэвин с готовностью впился в его губы. Этот поцелуй не дурманил так, как поцелуй эльфа, но он сводил с ума по-другому — силой и всеобъемлющей теплотой. Гэвин провёл руками по его груди, по животу, а затем почувствовал, как ладони Хэнка скользнули под его толстовку, оглаживая голую кожу спины. Коннор взял его руки в свои и вынудил поднять над собой, после чего потянул худи за низ, стягивая её через голову.

— Скажи мне, Гэвин, — Хэнк нарочно оглаживал пальцами кожу около резинки штанов, не забираясь в них, хотя стояк Гэвина верно и без колебаний, как синяя стрелка компаса на север, призывно был направлен прямо на него. — Чего ты хочешь?

Гэвин знал, о чём этот вопрос. И если поначалу он ещё не был уверен в выборе, то сейчас сомнений уже не осталось. Надо было только решиться сказать об этом Хэнку.

— Не думал, что когда-либо скажу это вслух… — он попытался спастись нахальной ухмылкой от обжигающей нервы неловкости, не переставая при этом полыхать краской стыда и возбуждения, затем произнёс хрипло, на выдохе, и это было совсем не смешно: — Я хочу, чтобы меня трахнул в зад Санта-Клаус.

Блядь, подумал Гэвин, он хотел этого почти всю свою сознательную жизнь.

На губах Хэнка на долю секунды появилась улыбка, словно он наконец получил разрешение на то, что и так должно было произойти. Он немедля рывком развернул его к себе спиной и запустил руку под резинку штанов, обхватывая твёрдый член, сладко дёрнувшийся в его ладони. Гэвин оказался лицом к лицу с Коннором, вновь дурея от его красоты и неземного аромата, который разгорячённая кожа под смешным тёплым свитером источала ещё интенсивнее.

— Что ты такое, чудовище? — обессиленно пробормотал он, обвивая его шею руками, и эльф осторожно, почти целомудренно коснулся его губ, но даже этого касания хватило, чтобы Гэвин ощутил головокружение, как от залпом выпитого бокала шампанского.

— Коннор, — снова рыкнул Хэнк, чувствуя, как медленно расслабляется тело в его руках — впрочем, за исключением каменного члена в ладони.

— Я стараюсь, — откликнулся эльф, успокаивающе проводя большим пальцем по губам человека, который бездумно продолжал тянуться к нему за поцелуем. Очевидно, чем дольше Коннор находился с ним вблизи, тем интенсивнее становилось воздействие на него магии эльфийского тела.

Хэнк протянул вторую руку, которой обнимал Гэвина поперёк груди, к лицу своего спутника, погладил по щеке, а затем Коннор — его милый, чуткий, всё понимающий Коннор — ловко перехватил его за запястье и вобрал пальцы в рот. Гэвин восхищённо пялился на это зрелище, пока Коннор, неотрывно глядя Хэнку в глаза, обсасывал его пальцы. Затем эльф выпустил их, мокрые от слюны, и оттянул для Хэнка резинку Гэвиновых штанов, чтобы он беспрепятственно смог скользнуть ими меж ягодиц. Гэвин, снова стряхивая наваждение, отзывчиво подался им навстречу. Хэнк протолкнул палец внутрь — он вошёл легко, совсем без сопротивления.

— Видимо, ты всё-таки был не самым хорошим мальчиком? — поддразнил он. Гэвин охнул. Откуда Хэнк знал, какие слова лишат его последних остатков затуманенного разума? Этот чёртов Санта словно сошёл прямиком из его непристойных подростковых снов.

— Ты видел, что принёс мне Санта на Рождество, — выдохнул Гэвин, стискивая зубы и чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть и он взвоет, если Хэнк не вставит в него хотя бы ещё один палец. Как ни крути, разноцветное праздничное дилдо было бы не самым первым членом, успевшим побывать в его заднице. — Всё ещё сомневаешься?

Коннор неотрывно следил за его лицом, считывая малейшие реакции, упиваясь тем, как человек закусывает нижнюю губу, как ходят ходуном его брови, собирая и разглаживая складочки на лбу, как неровными пятнами бродит румянец по его щекам, как вздымается и опускается широкая сильная грудь. Это была одна из самых великолепных картин, которые ему доводилось видеть на своём не самом коротком веку. Он хотел запомнить каждую её деталь.

Пока Хэнк аккуратно двигал пальцем в его анусе, второй рукой — бережно водил по члену, а Коннор беззастенчиво разглядывал его во время этого процесса, Гэвин чуть не сошёл с ума. В конце концов он не выдержал и взмолился:

— Боже, Хэнк… Санта… Хэнк… Я не девочка-припевочка из школьного хора. Вставь ещё… пожалуйста.

Хэнк послушно добавил сразу два пальца и развёл их внутри, растягивая отверстие, и без того мягкое и податливое.

— Так лучше? — поинтересовался он.

Гэвин мог лишь заскулить в ответ. Коннор перед ним стянул с себя свитер, оставшись в такой же белой футболке, как Хэнк, только на несколько размеров меньше. Гэвин, как в тумане, задался вопросом, от чего эльфу больше стало жарко — от шерстяной одежды или от того, за чем он наблюдал. Он пристроил руки на его тонкой талии и попытался притянуть к себе для поцелуя, но Коннор, памятуя о последней попытке, так просто не дался, ограничившись лишь тем, что огладил его по голым плечам и ключицам.

— «Экстаз будет сильным», «окажешься на грани», — не удержался и передразнил Гэвин. Откуда у него нашлись силы на передразнивание, пока в его анусе и на члене орудовали умелые пальцы, не понимал никто из них троих.

— Имей терпение, — загадочно ответил Коннор, а затем пропустил руки под его руками, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Хэнка. Гэвин на несколько волшебных секунд уткнулся носом в его густые волосы, пахнущие теперь чем-то сладким и терпким, как молодое вино.

Когда Коннор отстранился, пальцы Хэнка выскользнули из зада, и через мгновение Гэвин обнаружил себя поднятым на воздух руками эльфа — конечно, на вид весьма мускулистыми и сильными, но уж точно не настолько, чтобы поднять его, как ребёнка, и усадить на колени Хэнка. Он был уверен, что точно его крупнее — на десяток кило точно. Стол угрожающе скрипнул от зашкаливающего веса, часть документов полетела на пол. Хэнк предусмотрительно стукнул костяшками пальцев по дереву, мысленно заговаривая его на прочность.

Коннор потянул за верёвку на поясе Гэвина, развязывая узел; штаны слетели с ног, и Гэвин единственный из присутствующих остался полностью и безжалостно обнажённым. Этот факт, хоть своего тела он никогда не стеснялся, всё равно одновременно вгонял его в краску и заводил до одурения, потому что кто-то словно выкрутил на максимум чувствительность каждого миллиметра его кожи. Высвобожденный член Хэнка упирался ему в спину. Сам Хэнк приблизился сзади к его уху и прошептал:

— Готов, ковбой?

Гэвин усмехнулся, наслаждаясь мурашками, которые разбегались по его коже, когда Хэнк называл его этим детским прозвищем. Потом завёл руку за спину и с благоговением ощупал внушительный ствол.

— Ещё, блядь, как, — ответил он, ухмыляясь, и тогда Коннор вновь приподнял его, чтобы Хэнк смог медленно насадить его зад на свой член, предварительно обильно сплюнув и растерев по всей длине.

Хэнк дал ему время привыкнуть к размеру — пожалуй, одному из самых впечатляющих, что были у него в заднице за всю его жизнь (Гэвин был уверен, что в случае с Сантой иначе и быть не могло), а затем начал двигаться. Здесь Гэвин кончился как личность и начался как голое сосредоточие рецепторов собственного ануса. Потому что то, чем он был в тот момент, определённо нельзя было назвать разумным сознательным существом. Хэнк бережно, но властно вбивался в него снизу вверх, сразу верно и точно долбя простату, и Гэвин кричал так громко и выругивался так трёхэтажно, что Хэнк начал всерьёз опасаться, не причиняет ли он ему боль.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, сбавляя темп.

— Я? — Гэвин хрипло, слегка безумно рассмеялся. — Охуенно, Санта. Мне просто заебись, только не останавливайся, умоляю тебя, продолжай.

Он жадно вжался задом в его пах, вгоняя член максимально глубоко, всей своей сущностью прося продолжать двигаться. Хэнк никак не мог ему в этом отказать.

Расплавляясь в его руках от сладких толчков, где-то на грани рассудка Гэвин наблюдал, как Коннор опустился перед ним на колени, обдав слабым потоком воздуха, наполненного частицами его природы, — от них у Гэвина снова слегка потемнело в глазах. Эльф перехватил его ноги снизу, продолжая поддерживать их навесу для Хэнка, а затем обхватил губами член Гэвина, целеустремлённо скользя от почти болезненно набухшей головки до основания, касаясь носом курчавых волос, и обратно.

Оказалось, Гэвин мог кричать ещё громче. Он думал лишь о том, что если это сон, то пусть он никогда не просыпается.

От мысли, что этим же ртом Коннор наверняка обычно отсасывает тот самый член, который сейчас находился в нём, тело Гэвина сковал сладкий спазм, после которого он с ужасом почувствовал приближающийся оргазм, неминуемо подкатывающий к нему словно шестибальное цунами.

— О нет… Блядь… Нет, нет, нет, — простонал он, пытаясь отстранить Коннора от своего члена. — Нет, только не это. Коннор, я сейчас… Коннор, блядь… Не надо…

Он не мог кончить так рано — не сейчас, когда всё только-только началось.

Коннор не остановился. Его мокрый горячий рот, тесно сомкнутый вокруг члена Гэвина, двигающийся мерно и синхронно вкупе с членом Хэнка внутри его зада, всё-таки вынудили отключиться чувство стыда и неловкости, чтобы скрутить его всего в мощнейшем оргазме. Он выгнулся, содрогаясь всем телом, застонал, вцепившись одной рукой, заведёной назад, в волосы Хэнка, другой — в волосы Коннора, изливаясь тому глубоко в горло. Руки их обоих крепко удерживали его на месте — без них он уже обрушился бы на пол бесформенной массой.

— Я же предупреждал, — обессиленно прошептал он. Когда самый пик эйфории начал спадать, стыд возвращался с утроенной силой.

Коннор выпустил его опадающий член изо рта, поднялся на ноги и приблизился вплотную к его лицу, едва ли не касаясь носом.

— Хочешь, покажу фокус? — хитро улыбнулся он.

И не дожидаясь, когда Гэвину удастся отдышаться и он ответит, эльф накрыл его губы своими пылко, требовательно и при этом удивительно нежно. Он больше не сдерживался, он целовал человека так, как сам страстно желал с самого начала, но не мог себе позволить. Гэвин ответил ему с упоением, потому что это было просто божественно, — настоящий поцелуй эльфа был похож на грёбаное откровение, пришедшее к нему с небес. Хэнк всё ещё был внутри и по-прежнему твёрд, хоть и не двигался, только обнимал его одной рукой и другой гладил Коннора по спине, почему-то позволяя тому целовать Гэвина так долго. И тут Гэвин понял причину. Вместо уже ожидаемого головокружения и дурмана он почувствовал, как расслабленность и стыдливая нега в его теле вновь превращаются в желание. К члену снова прилила кровь, и Коннор, не разрывая их губ, потёрся о него ногой.

Когда он отстранился, Гэвин шокированно уставился на свой обновлённый стояк. Он был, конечно, ещё достаточно молод и здоров, но восстановиться всего за пару минут после охуенного оргазма было что-то сродни фантастике даже для озабоченного подростка, открывшего для себя чудеса рукоблудия и сайт с бесплатной порнухой.

— В какой аптеке выписывают такие препараты, как ты? — поинтересовался он, чувствуя потребность как-то это прокомментировать, и тут же ощутил, как Хэнк после терпеливого ожидания снова двинулся в нём, ухватив за бёдра.

Коннор лишь усмехнулся; глаза его бесстыдно светились едва прикрытым самодовольством, но при этом в них каким-то абсурдным образом не было и капли кичливости своими способностями. Он смотрел на Гэвина, распластавшегося на Хэнке, так, как будто ему самому ничего больше было и не нужно — только придерживать за крепкие ноги, помогая приподнимать и насаживать до конца снова и снова.

Хэнк ласково огладил его руку, обвитую вокруг бедра Гэвина, вновь принимаясь растрахивать тому задницу, не давая времени на удивление, — этого у него будет навалом позже. Человек был потрясающе отзывчивым, его тело откликалось на каждое прикосновение, тянулось, дрожало, вибрировало. А ещё у Гэвина мало того, что развязывался язык во время секса, так он ещё и безбожно матерился через слово, если Хэнк делал ему особенно хорошо. Коннор, взращённый интеллигентной эльфийской семьёй, воспитанный и скромный, никогда не сквернословил, а ведь даже сам Хэнк иногда попускал в своей речи какое-нибудь горячее словцо. Непосредственная ругань человека, означавшая, как они уже выяснили, не дискомфорт от боли, а сильнейшее удовольствие, заводила Хэнка до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Ему хотелось заставить его рот извергать ещё и ещё такие слова, и он, кажется, постепенно учился это делать. 

В шубе ему было жарко, но он ни за что бы не снял её теперь — когда Гэвина так перетряхивало, когда он так втягивал воздух сквозь зубы, стоило скользнуть отворотом рукава по его обнажённой коже.

— Сожми меня, малыш, — прошептал Хэнк ему на ухо, оглаживая горячие узкие бёдра, намеренно проводя мехом рукава по напряжённому подтянутому животу. — Сильнее. Боже, ты такой сладкий…

Очевидно, что слушать во время секса Гэвину нравилось не меньше, чем болтать самому. Он вздрогнул от этих слов, издал грудной вибрирующий звук и немедля выполнил просьбу, несколько раз сжав и расслабив анус, и это было так потрясающе, что с губ Хэнка сорвался короткий стон, а затем ещё один. А вместе со следующей руганью человек исторг и другие слова.

— Как же я… блядь, как же я люблю тебя, — простонал Гэвин, прогнувшись в пояснице и умостив голову у Хэнка на плече. Хэнк между делом мазнул его рваным поцелуем по щеке, руками на бёдрах направляя его движения на своём члене. Коннор склонился к его открытой шее и хищно впился в неё губами, пока Гэвин блаженно зарывался руками в его волосы, проводя пальцами по кончикам острых ушей. — Блядь… И тебя, кажется, тоже…

Коннор не смог сдержать улыбки, лаская его кожу, царапаясь о жёсткую щетину, заходившую на шею. Потом, когда опьянение, вызванное близостью эльфа, пройдёт, человек ещё подумает над тем, что ляпнул. О, ещё как подумает.

Спиной Гэвин ощущал, как сокращаются мышцы живота, проталкивая и вытаскивая из него здоровенный член; он отдался безоговорочно этим движениям, могучим рукам в красных рукавах, поцелуям около уха и виска, где так хорошо слышалось шуршание бороды, — всему охуенному Санта-Хэнку, который трахался как чёртов бог.

Качаясь на его члене и волнах ощущений, практически в невесомости, Гэвин потянулся, чтобы пролезть в штаны Коннору, обнимающему его ноги, но тот остановил его, легко качнув головой и как-то невесело улыбнувшись.

— Не стоит.

Гэвин воззрился на него едва ли не с мольбой. Да он издевается, наверное.

— Засранец, дай мне коснуться тебя, — прошептал он.

Хэнк, уткнувшийся носом ему в короткие, влажные от пота волосы на стыке шеи и затылка, гулко промычал:

— Позволь ему, Коннор.

Памятуя только что выученный урок, Гэвин благодарно сжал мышцами его член, снова вызвав у Хэнка непроизвольный вздох.

Коннор, поколебавшись, отпустил руку Гэвина, но попридержал, прежде чем дать ей скользнуть внутрь:

— Лучше бы мне не доходить до разрядки. Я не уверен, как ты отреагируешь на мою…

— Разбежался, — фыркнул Гэвин второй раз за сегодня и просунул ладонь под пояс штанов в его трусы.

Член Коннора был гораздо меньше, чем у Хэнка, меньше, чем у самого Гэвина, но он был таким нежным и податливым, он толкнулся в руку Гэвина, словно только её и ждал. Коннор чувственно выгнулся и прикрыл глаза, опуская длинные ресницы, позволяя Гэвину восхищённо оглаживать бархатистую кожу и гладкую аккуратную головку. Как же хотелось попробовать её ртом — учитывая, каким неземным вкусом обладали губы этого эльфа, то _там_ он должен быть ещё невероятнее. Интересно, подумал Гэвин, что с ним случилось бы, если бы он взял у Коннора в рот? А что бы случилось с самим Коннором?

Впервые его посетила мысль о том, что он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет это проверить.

В обычных обстоятельствах это была бы та самая мысль, которая бы всё испортила, как неожиданный островок плесени в банке с джемом, потому что всё происходящее неминуемо приобрело бы тоскливый привкус осознания — это скоро закончится, а дальше… не будет ничего. Но то ли дело было в атмосфере самой волшебной ночи в году, то ли в эльфийских феромонах, путающих местами фантазии и реальность, то ли в том, что Гэвин сейчас находился на коленях (члене) у любви всей его жизни, но он умудрился в тот момент отмахнуться от опасной грусти. Эта застывшая секунда, — длившаяся уже сколько? час? два? — тянулась сейчас только для него.

Коннор вдруг закусил губу, с силой стиснув пальцами кожу на бёдрах Гэвина, и непроизвольно ускорился, толкаясь в его ладонь. Гэвин опьянённо наблюдал за тем, как его щёки окрашивает лихорадочный румянец, как блестят его кофейные глаза, которые он предпочитал прятать под опущенными ресницами. Несмотря на всю мощь, физическую и ментальную, которую он уже успел не раз продемонстрировать ему за сегодня, сейчас перед ним он был так беззащитен — и так ослепительно прекрасен. Его член напрягся до какой-то запредельной твёрдости, затем судорожно запульсировал в руке Гэвина. Коннор не смог сдержать короткий стон, но даже в момент собственного оргазма он не дрогнул, чтобы не лишить Гэвина точки опоры.

Он открыл сияющие глаза, слегка виновато покраснел. Гэвин достал руку с каплями его спермы и притянул эльфа к себе ближе, чтобы поцеловать этот румянец. Ему почудилось, что сперма эльфа как будто переливала перламутром, — господи, серьёзно? Гэвин закатил бы глаза, если бы не ствол в заду, виртуозно выталкивающий из него природное ехидство.

— Только не нюхай, балда, — засмеялся Коннор, когда Гэвин попытался поднести пальцы к лицу, чтобы разглядеть.

Гэвин и сам понял, что лучше так не делать, потому что голова снова начинала идти от этого кругом, но лучистый смех Коннора того стоил.

— И почему я раньше не трахался с эльфами? — пробормотал он, скользя губами по его разгорячённым щёкам, скулам и лбу, рвано выдыхая от ритмичных толчков в анусе. — Ах да.

Движения рук Хэнка на его бёдрах вдруг стали жёстче. Одной ладонью он снова обхватил член Гэвина, другой — несколько раз резко насадил его на свой, собирая губами выступившие капли пота на его шее, упиваясь человеческим запахом. Смотреть на Коннора, когда он кончает, было одним из самых любимых занятий Хэнка. Смотреть, как после этого он счастливо смеётся, а его лицо расцеловывает Гэвин, вдруг только что встало с ним в один ряд.

Он кончил в Гэвина со звериным рыком, под аккомпанемент пронизывающего взгляда Коннора и дрожи тела человека на нём. Стол всё-таки пошатнулся от спазма, который прошил его тело, — хорошо, что он был заколдован от поломки.

Хэнк прижал Гэвина плотнее, укладывая его влажной спиной на свою футболку, чтобы та впитала его восхитительный запах. Гэвин улёгся, подрагивая, едва ли не всхлипывая. Возбуждённая плоть ныла, прося ладонь на ней двигаться быстрее, и он старался не думать об иронии ситуации, в которой на этот раз уже он остался единственным, кто ещё не кончил. Коннор успокаивающе запустил пальцы в волосы на его груди.

— Иди ко мне, родной, — прошептал Хэнк, и эльф потянулся к нему через плечо Гэвина за поцелуем.

Пока рука Хэнка двигалась по его члену, Гэвин из-под полуопущенных ресниц наблюдал, как трепетно и нежно они целуют друг друга, — как могут это делать лишь те, чьи любовь и страсть с годами окрепли и стали ещё глубже, ещё несокрушимее. Зрелище было настолько завораживающим и крышесносящим, что Гэвину не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выстрелить небольшим количеством спермы — бо́льшая её часть ещё после первого раза осталась где-то внутри Коннора. Капли попали на футболку эльфа, и Гэвин как последний идиот порадовался тому, что оставил на нём (и _в_ нём) свой след.

Хэнк и Коннор оторвались друг от друга, соприкоснувшись на несколько мгновений лбами. Затем Хэнк поцеловал Гэвина куда-то в линию челюсти, усмехнулся своим мыслям и бережно приподнял за бёдра, помогая сняться с члена, затем натянул сползшие до щиколоток штаны.

Кто бы мог подумать, Санта-Клаус только что кончил ему в зад. У Гэвина пронеслась дурацкая отстранённая мысль о том, что он никогда больше не будет мыть его после этого, чтобы навсегда оставить в себе его сперму. Какой бред, была его следующая мысль, он никак не сможет удержать её в себе. Тем более, что она уже начала вытекать, струясь по внутренней стороне бёдер. Гэвину даже почудилось, что она немного охлаждала и успокаивала его раскрытый, слегка натёртый анус, словно заживляющая мазь. Но желание оставить в себе частицу Санты всё равно было катастрофически сильным и — невыполнимым.

— Я опять много пиздел, пока трахался, — виновато проговорил он. — Простите. Не могу это контролировать.

К нему вернулось то обаятельное смущение, которое окутывало его в начале их встречи. Его кожа и волосы впитали запахи двух сомкнутых вокруг него тел, смешавшись с его собственным, и Хэнк видел, как Коннор жадно втягивает носом этот безумный коктейль — его эльф обожал необычные ароматы, а еще больше — те, в создании которых принимал непосредственное участие. Гэвин был раскрасневшимся, нагим, блестящим от испарины, растрёпанным и таким красивым. Хэнк прижал его к себе крепче, ближе к сердцу, сжимающемуся от томительной нежности к этому живому существу.

— Боги, Гэвин, не контролируй это никогда, пожалуйста, — попросил он, смеясь в его макушку. — Да и не всем в этом мире мы можем управлять, — он ласково посмотрел на Коннора, и тот устало, но счастливо улыбнулся в ответ.

Втроём они сплелись в одно единое целое, ощущая друг друга каждой клеточкой тела и души, испытывая небывалую гармонию и умиротворение, словно только эта поза, в которой уже невозможно было разобрать, где чьи ноги, руки и головы, была единственно верной и естественной формой положения вещей в мире.

Угли в камине почти догорели — огонь тоже жил с ними в этом замершем моменте времени. Коннор тихо щёлкнул пальцами, что-то шепнув, и пламя снова вспыхнуло, уютно потрескивая и выпуская крохотные искорки.

Наконец Хэнк немного отстранился, оглаживая небритую щеку Гэвина, и с ласковой горечью заглянул ему в глаза. Гэвин знал, что он сейчас скажет.

— Нам пора ехать, малыш Гэвин, — проговорил Хэнк. — Часы не могут замедлить ход времени надолго, а у нас впереди целый штат детишек, ждущих свои подарки.

Гэвин кивнув, потупив глаза. Разумеется, он не имел права требовать у них остаться. И конечно он не хотел, чтобы тысячи детей оставались без подарков в такой праздник. Он ощутил, как сзади Коннор напоследок плотнее сомкнул руки вокруг его пояса, невесомо поцеловал в шею и отступил на шаг.

Гэвин сжал руку Хэнка, решившись задать главный, такой очевидный и глупый вопрос:

— Мы увидимся ещё когда-нибудь?

Его глаза подозрительно заблестели, и у Хэнка снова сжалось сердце от тоски.

— Мы можем приходить в человеческий мир только на одну ночь в году, — произнёс он, стараясь, чтобы печаль не сквозила в его голосе так неприкрыто. — Это сказано в Кодексе Святого Николая.

Несмотря на подступающий к горлу ком, Гэвин не сдержал усмешки.

— У вас есть свой кодекс?

Это было так забавно и так логично. Как же ещё регулировать деятельность сотен Сант по всему миру?

Ему показалось, что Коннор тихо фыркнул у него за спиной. Хэнк лишь молча кивнул.

— Тогда… — Гэвин кашлянул, прочищая горло, но голос всё равно его не слушался. — Вы придёте на следующее Рождество? — и, охреневая от собственной наглости, он добавил: — Если я буду хорошо себя вести весь год?

Хэнк тихо засмеялся. Потрепал его по волосам, тронул пальцем скулу.

— Я не знаю, Гэвин, — признался он. — Я даже не уверен, что могу позволить тебе помнить об этой ночи.

По спине Гэвина пробежал хододок.

За его плечом Хэнк увидел, как Коннор качает головой, выразительно глядя ему в глаза.

— Прошу тебя, — Гэвин вцепился пальцами в мех на его полушубке. — Я не должен это забыть. Я не могу…

Он не находил нужных слов, чтобы объяснить, насколько это убьёт его.

Но Хэнк увидел это и сам.

— Тише, тише, — он обнял его, успокаивая. — Пожалуй, и правда не стоит стирать тебе память... Но ты можешь пообещать, что хотя бы в этот раз не попытаешься растрепать всему свету, что Санта-Клаус существует? — он улыбнулся.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — стыдливо пробормотал Гэвин, снова прячась между его шеей и мехом воротника.

— Вообще-то, я лишь предположил, ведь так делает большинство детей, которые меня видели. Но ты только что попался, — засмеялся Хэнк, поглаживая его по голове. — Пусть это всё же будет нашим с тобой секретом, ковбой.

Он мог и не просить об этом. Всё самое сокровенное, — всё, что было связано с Сантой, — Гэвин и так прятал так надёжно, что никому не сыскать вовек.

В его объятиях, запустив руки под шубу и сцепив за широкой спиной, Гэвин ощутил вдруг чудовищную сонливость — от переизбытка впечатлений, от измотавших его тело и сознание эльфийских феромонов, от сытости и усталости дважды феерически удовлетворённого тела.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — шепнул Хэнк ему на ухо, а затем поднялся со стола, без труда подхватив Гэвина на руки, и отнёс его на диван.

Затем он отошёл, давая Коннору накрыть человека тёплым пледом, нашедшимся в соседнем кресле. Гэвин успел схватить эльфа за руку, приподняться и притянуть к себе, ткнуться губами в щеку, нос, лоб. Коннор смешливо наморщился, подставляя лицо трогательным неуклюжим поцелуям.

— Эй, засранец, — прошептал Гэвин, яростно борясь с головокружением от близости эльфа и смертельной сонливостью. — Спасибо за твой подарок.

Коннор улыбнулся. Это была лучшая благодарность из возможных.

Он поцеловал его в губы — невинно и трепетно, оставив на этот раз привкус цитруса и гвоздики, вовремя оторвавшись и не дав Гэвину отключиться прямо в тот же момент, и уступил место Хэнку.

Хэнк склонился над человеком, — глаза того упорно закрывались.

— Гэвин Рид, — он сжал в ладони его руку. — Честно сказать, я знаю не так много людей, а тем более — взрослых. Но ты… удивительнее многих существ, которых вы, люди, считаете сказками.

— Не уходи, — пробормотал Гэвин, уже совершенно не владея мыслями и языком.

Великие снежные боги, это было невыносимо. Хэнк наклонился и поцеловал его, приложив ладонь ко лбу, навевая блаженный сон, которому ни одно смертное существо не в силах было противиться. Последнее, что почувствовал Гэвин, — это покалывание бороды и тёплые губы поверх его, а затем провалился в темноту.

— Счастливого Рождества, малыш Гэвин, — прошептал Хэнк.

Он поднялся и столкнулся с проницательным взглядом Коннора.

— Ты начал наводить на него сон не только что, — заметил он.

Хэнк виновато пожал плечами, застёгивая пуговицы на полушубке. Он и не надеялся утаить это от эльфа.

— Я боялся, что он может немного тронуться от того, что испытал, — попытался оправдаться он.

— Хэнк, — Коннор тихо рассмеялся, и на его лоб снова упала непослушная прядь, которую он только что зачёсывал рукой назад. — Ему тридцать шесть, и он верит в Санта-Клауса. Он уже тронутый на всю голову.

Эльф скользнул ласковым взглядом по спящему Гэвину, затем вздохнул и натянул на себя свитер.

— Примерно так и рассуждают люди, Коннор, — поддразнил его Хэнк, хотя и прекрасно был осведомлён, что эльф лишь иронизирует.

— Знаю. Видимо, я успел понахвататься человечности у кое-кого, — он загадочно улыбнулся краешком рта. Хэнк начал подозревать, что тот снова что-то не договаривает, но решил подумать об этом утром. Коннор достал из кармана часы. — Пойдём, Санта. Надеюсь, ты не слишком устал, потому что Ночь Года только началась.

Он выключил настенный ночник и гирлянду лёгким движением руки, затем заговорил камин, чтобы ни одна лишняя искорка не вылетела за его пределы, пока хозяин дома находится в забытьи. Хэнк забрал со стола очки и, нацепив их на нос, подошёл к Коннору, взял за руку. Кинув прощальный взгляд на крепко спящего человека, они растворились в полумраке комнаты.

* * *

В резиденцию Санты они вернулись, когда на звёздном небе занимался розовый рассвет. Ещё спускаясь с высоты они увидели привычно ожидающих их небольшой толпой эльфов и Коула, радостно машущих руками и подпрыгивающих непонятно от чего сильнее — то ли от нетерпения, то ли от мороза.

Когда Хэнк посадил сани и олени, сбавив ход, наконец остановились, все его эльфы по традиции склонили головы, пряча улыбки и лукавые взгляды, пока он спускался с подножки. Коннор вышел следом и тоже склонил голову — несмотря на свою приближённость к Санте, он чтил ритуалы, передававшиеся испокон веков среди эльфийских поколений и поколений Сант. Хэнка всегда немного смущало это действо, но он не мог не признать: это были _его_ ночь и _его_ день, и он сегодня отлично справился со своей ежегодной миссией.

Часть эльфов тут же занялись оленями, которых нужно было распрячь, напоить и накормить. К Сумо уже подбежали сходившие по нему с ума Кара и Норт, которых олень-вожак тоже особенно выделял своим расположением. Внутри уже был накрыт праздничный стол — в резиденциях Сант Рождество всегда отмечали утром после Главной Ночи, когда Санта наконец вернулся из длинной поездки, успешно разнеся бесчисленное количество подарков по вверенной ему территории и мог полноправно отдохнуть. 

Остроухие помощники как никогда постарались на славу, потому что в этом году Рождество было особенным — ровно четверть века назад Хэнк и Коннор вернулись с Ночи Года не просто Сантой и его спутником, а двумя возлюбленными, признавшимися наконец друг другу в своих чувствах. Коул, который появился на свет немногим раньше и обожал Коннора с самых пелёнок, подарил им две высеченные из вечного льда снежинки, которые помог ему сделать и заколдовать от таяния Лютер. Под улыбки окружающих Хэнк надел кулон на шею Коннору, а Коннор — ему. Затем Саймон, смущённо улыбаясь, вручил им одинаковые свитера с изображением того созвездия, на котором они по древней традиции запечатлели свой союз. По восторженным глазам Коннора Хэнк понял, что у того появился новый серьёзный фаворит в его коллекции вязаных вещей. Да и у самого Хэнка, наконец, тоже появился любимый свитер.

Когда все подарки от эльфов были получены, а самим эльфам от Санты — подарены, они все устроились за столом, залитым струившимся из панорамных окон светом восходящего солнца. Это утро было чрезвычайно чудесным и уютным, и Хэнк думал о том, что он самый счастливый Санта-Клаус на всём белом свете. Но всё же спокойствие и радость на его душе окрашивала тоска, светлая и ясная, как взгляд сидящего рядом Коннора, который испытывал абсолютно то же самое.

За всю ночь они так и не поговорили о том, что произошло в доме человека по имени Гэвин Рид. Как и положено профессионалам, они сосредоточились на своей работе и успели выполнить её в срок несмотря на то, что в этот раз времени у них было меньше, чем обычно. Но теперь они были дома, и Хэнк наконец мог задать ему свои вопросы.

— Коннор, — позвал он, и эльф повернулся к нему, смиренно глядя в глаза. Он ждал. — Мы не можем не поговорить об этом.

— Да, Хэнк, — эльф согласно улыбнулся.

Вокруг них царило веселье и праздничная суматоха, но между ними с Коннором словно повисла тишина, приглушающая все посторонние звуки. Хэнк понял, что это снова эльфийская магия, которую использовал его спутник, — чтобы они могли легко слышать друг друга и чтобы никто не слышал их.

— Скажи мне, как в твою светлую ушастую голову пришла идея сделать подарок из… — он хмыкнул, подбирая слова, — из главного их разносчика?

Коннор потеребил край свитера. Хэнк невольно отметил, что такая же привычка была и у Гэвина.

— Не сразу, — признался он. — Я присматривал за человеком, начиная с того момента, как обнаружил его любовь к тебе. Я полагал, что она пройдёт рано или поздно — может, спустя пару месяцев или пару лет. Но она не проходила. Сомнения настигли меня тогда, когда я наблюдал, как после достижения Возраста Забвения он ещё дважды оставался ждать тебя в сочельник. Я словно… ощущал это сам. Его веру, его боль… — он замолчал, опустив ресницы, снова вспоминая то, что заставляло его страдать.

Хэнк знал, как тонко чувствуют эльфы переживания других и как важно для них искреннее счастье и благополучие окружающих. Как же должно быть мучительно было Коннору жить с этим всё это время — ведь он не мог не чувствовать то, что чувствовал человек.

— Родной мой, почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — Хэнк положил ладонь на его щеку, и Коннор кротко прильнул к ней.

— Я думал, что смогу разобраться с этим сам, — тихо сказал он. — Я помогал ему встречать других людей, с которыми он мог бы быть счастлив… Нет, я не использовал любовную магию, — он покачал головой, поймав на себе укоризненный взгляд. — Простое заклинание притяжения, только чтобы он заметил кого-то другого… Но у него не вышло ни с кем из них, а по ночам ему снился ты.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал Хэнк. Он отпил глинтвейна из своего бокала, чтобы промочить горло; мимо проскользнула Кара, налила ему из кувшина ещё и снова растворилась, чтобы не мешать их разговору. Хэнк успел благодарно улыбнуться ей.

— Я чуть было не обратился к амурам, — продолжил Коннор, сконфуженно поджав губы.

— Милостивые кентавры, Коннор! Ты ведь знаешь, что этим хитрым паршивцам нельзя доверять, — с укором сказал Хэнк.

— К счастью, я вовремя одумался, вспомнив, какой бардак у них всегда в арсенале, — Коннор грустно дёрнул краешком губы. Хэнку вдруг смутно показалось, что привычному рождественскому облику его эльфа-спутника чего-то не хватает. — Человек с годами страдал лишь сильнее, и я понял, что не смогу более это выносить. Я решил рискнуть. Прости, что принял решение без тебя, Хэнк… — на лице его было написано искреннее раскаяние.

— Ты мог бы посоревноваться с человеком в своеволии и упрямстве, — усмехнулся Хэнк. На Коннора невозможно было сердиться, пусть он и устроил намеренно эту аферу — ведь она была из лучших побуждений. Как и всё, что он делал.

Эльф вдруг приблизился к нему и заглянул в глаза сквозь стёклышки очков.

— Он был счастлив этой ночью, — проговорил он. — Я знаю, я ощущал это. Я никогда раньше не ощущал его счастья, Хэнк. Это было… чудо.

— Эта ночь и должна была быть наполнена чудесами, — ответил Хэнк. Дыхание Коннора обдавало ему губы; ему очень хотелось его поцеловать.

— Тебе было хорошо, — Коннор провёл рукой по его бороде. — Я знаю это. То, что вы оба были счастливы, делает счастливым и меня.

Хэнк всё-таки не выдержал и поцеловал его, коротко и нежно. Его возлюбленным спутником было самое изумительное и непостижимое существо на всём белом свете.

Горячее вино приятно грело Хэнка изнутри, а снаружи источниками тепла были Коул, Коннор и все его славные ребята. Воистину, Рождество — самый лучший день в году. Сегодня днём они планировали навестить семью Коннора, и вскоре нужно было заняться упаковкой подготовленных им подарков. Родители его эльфа были без ума от Хэнка и бесконечно гордились тем, что их сын — спутник и избранник Санты. А его братья и сёстры, кажется, ещё больше, чем Хэнка, обожали Коула — этот маленький неуёмный ураган был их любимцем. Сорванец знал об этом и с нетерпением ждал поездки на упряжке и кучи подарков, которую он непременно получит. Впрочем, сам он тоже давно любовно подготовил всем ответные дары, потому что отдавать любил больше, чем получать. Хэнк гордился им; всё говорило о том, что однажды Коул станет замечательным Сантой.

Коннор уже снял защиту тишины, и их снова окутали звуки праздника вокруг. Неподалёку Руперт и Ральф соревновались в поедании имбирного печенья, опрометчиво подзуживая друг друга с набитыми ртами и совершенно не боясь подавиться. Напротив сидели оживлённо болтающие Кара, Лютер и Джерри; Норт увлекла Саймона в танец под нестареющий хит Бёрла Айвза, и Саймон бережно приобнял её за талию, пока она хохотала и ерошила его волосы. Затем она вдруг вывернулась из его рук, подбежала к Джошу и Маркусу, утягивая их со стульев. Хэнк невольно залюбовался их танцем — всё-таки эльфийский народ умел это делать красиво и изящно, как никто иной.

Он не преминул поделиться своими мыслями с Коннором, запоздало понадеявшись, что тот не воспримет это как намёк пригласить его потанцевать — себя Хэнк отнюдь не считал грациозным танцором.

— Ты знаешь, — задумчиво произнёс тот в ответ, наблюдая за кружащимися в танце эльфами, — что Норт, Маркус, Джош и Саймон живут в союзе четырёх?

Хэнк, как раз делавший глоток вина, поперхнулся.

— Я думал, они просто хорошо дружат, — пробурчал он. — Они же с детства не разлей вода.

Коннор не смог не улыбнуться. Хэнк ведь тоже жил на свете не первое столетие, но порой он был ещё бо́льшим ребёнком, чем эльфы, проявляя очаровательную наивность в совершенно очевидных вопросах. Что ж, в таком случае новость о том, что Даниэль и Кара собираются предложить Лютеру вступить в их союз, ему придётся оставить на потом.

А сейчас эльфу нужно было сказать ему кое-что другое.

— Хэнк… Когда сегодня Саймон подарил нам свитера, я впервые заметил кое-что. Смотри, — Коннор потянулся к свёртку, лежавшему неподалёку, достал свитер и разложил сверху на себе лицевой стороной. — Созвездие, которое мы с тобой выбрали для заключения союза двадцать пять лет назад, — он провёл пальцем по линии любовно вывязанных петель, показывая, куда нужно смотреть, но Хэнк уже увидел и сам. — В нём три звезды.

Лёгкие кудри Коннора непослушно растрепались в стороны; высокие скулы окрасил пленительный румянец. И Хэнк внезапно понял, чего не хватало его эльфу всю дорогу и всё утро.

Он молча взял его руку в свою.

— Я дал ему выбор, Хэнк, — прошептал Коннор, и его глаза отчаянно и влажно блестели. — Я дал ему время, чтобы он сделал его сам.

Всей своей сущностью он ждал слов Хэнка. Хэнк знал, что он принял бы любой ответ.

Но принял бы любой ответ сам Хэнк?

Когда этой ночью человек произнёс слова любви, _когда он сам был весь одной сплошной всепоглощающей любовью,_ — разве не жаждало его собственное бессмертное сердце откликнуться ответными словами? Разве не жаждало того же сердце Коннора?

— Мы навестим его на следующее Рождество, — Хэнк наконец улыбнулся в густую бороду, крепко сжав в руке его ладонь. — Он будет ждать. Я… уверен.

Складка между бровями Коннора разгладилась. Теперь он смотрел на Хэнка так счастливо и пронзительно, что тот мог лишь подумать: разве могло быть иначе?

Он притянул его к себе, коснувшись поцелуем лба.

— На следующее Рождество… — шёпотом повторил Коннор, устраиваясь на его груди, прижимая к себе подарок Саймона. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Счастье и любовь переполняли его, окутывали животворящим светом, окрыляли. Что бы ни случилось, он знал: будущий год будет прекрасным.

Ещё лучше предыдущего.

* * *

Гэвин проснулся.

В глаза из-за незадёрнутых штор ударило яркое зимнее солнце, и Гэвин закрылся от него рукой. Он попытался перевернуться на другой бок, но неуклюже свалился на пол, как следствие обнаружив вдруг себя не в своей спальне, а на диване в гостиной.

Он поднялся, привыкая к свету и выпутываясь из пледа, которым, судя по всему, укрывался ночью. Было немного прохладно; в камине, запорошенные пеплом, лежали давно догоревшие угли. Настенные часы показывали полдень. Гэвин очень долго спал, раньше он никогда не вставал позже девяти. Это было на него непохоже.

Воспоминания о произошедшем этой ночью накатывали постепенно, словно морские волны о берег — мелко у самого края, всё сильнее — по мере продвижения вглубь. События выстраивались в нестройную цепочку, то тут то там зияя провалами забвения. Это было очень похоже на попытку вспомнить сон, ускользающий тем сильнее, чем больше времени проходит после пробуждения.

_Сон._

Гэвин побрёл на кухню в поисках телефона, продолжая кутаться в плед. Под ним он был полностью голым, и это немного обнадёживало — как и то, что зад слегка саднило при ходьбе, а значит, вчера в нём точно что-то побывало. Кто-то.

Санта.

Неужели это было правдой?

В коридоре он остановился у зеркала, окидывая самого себя оценивающим взглядом. Ничего необычного, видок типичного дикаря, вылезшего из своей берлоги, — сонный, лохматый, со следом отпечатавшегося на щеке подлокотника. Он раздвинул плед, осматривая всё тело. Ни единого крохотного засоса, ни царапины, ни следов от зубов — даже зацепиться не за что; прошлой ночью с ним явно обращались, как с хрустальной вазой. Надо было всё-таки попросить Хэнка укусить его. Забавно: Гэвин всегда считал себя сторонником жёсткого траха с оттягиванием волос, заламыванием рук и шлепками по заднице, и это, в общем-то, ему нравилось. Но то, что он испытал несколько часов назад, было так непохоже на его обычный _человеческий_ секс. Его никогда так не лелеяли, не зацеловывали, не ласкали с такой убийственной нежностью, тем более мужчины, и это было — чёрт возьми, это было так постыдно и сладостно приятно.

На кухонном столе он нашёл телефон и недопитую вчера бутылку тёплого выдохшегося пива, которую без сожаления сразу выкинул в мусорку. На телефоне обнаружилась масса сообщений и три звонка, оставшихся с утра без ответа. Гэвин прослушал автоответчик: ему звонили родители, Тина с Крисом и Элли из Испании. Все они поздравляли его с Рождеством и сетовали, что он не может подойти к телефону. Сестра даже проницательно его подъебнула, выразив надежду, что он в данный момент с кем-то трахается. Гэвин усмехнулся и решил, что перезвонит им всем чуть позднее.

Тело помнило. От макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах прошла сладкая истома, когда фантомные сильные руки из его воспоминания _(сна)_ обхватили его сзади поперёк груди. Конечно, на это чутко отозвался его утренний стояк, который Гэвин пока намеренно игнорировал, спрятав под пледом. Член дёрнулся просяще-дразняще, и он не выдержал — взял его в руку, просто несильно сжав. В ушах пронёсся отзвук чистого смеха, щеки словно коснулась мягкая волнистая прядь тёмных волос.

Коннор.

Кажется, вчера он признался в любви. И, кажется, не только Санте…

О боги, неужели он правда это сказал.

Гэвин покраснел, понимая, что ничуть не жалеет об этом. Он с пугающей уверенностью осознал, что не задумываясь признался бы в любви этому дьяволу в глупом свитере ещё тысячу раз.

Он выпустил член из руки, чтобы, дразня самого себя, томительно наслаждаться внезапно возвращающимися картинами прошлой ночи.

На душе у него было грустно, но по-хорошему, без тяжести. Где-то в глубине он уже предчувствовал боль и тоскливую пустоту, которые должны были накатить со дня на день, но сегодня — о, сегодня он будет проживать эту ночь снова и снова, пока не вспомнит всё, каждую деталь, каждое мгновение той замершей во времени секунды.

Он промочил сухое горло водой из-под крана и направился было в душ, намереваясь там медленно и тягуче, упиваясь воспоминаниями, ласкать себя под горячими струями, но вдруг, проходя мимо проёма в гостиную, он заметил на полу рядом со своими скомканными штанами и толстовкой коробку.

Внутри всё похолодело. Он обернулся на кухонное ведро. Когда он выбрасывал бутылку, он слышал звон стекла, бьющегося друг о друга. Сколько он вчера выпил?

Он снова перевёл взгляд на коробку. Из-под крышки торчала мягкая бумага, которой прокладывают ёмкости с чем-то хрупким или с тем, что может повредиться при переносе. Гэвин сделал пару нерешительных шагов к ней и, выдохнув, откинул крышку, подцепив пальцами ноги.

Блядский вибратор. Красно-белый, с этой всратой линией разноцветных огоньков. Здоровенный.

Как член Хэнка.

Господи, Гэвин, какой же ты сказочный долбоёб.

Никогда ещё эти два слова не отражали так точно его истинную суть.

— Охуеть, — только и сказал он охрипшим со сна голосом.

Глаза предательски защипало. Гэвин остервенело потёр их, выругался ещё раз.

Кадры прошедшей ночи внезапно выстроились в совершенно ином ракурсе, всё больше и больше убеждая Гэвина в том, что он свихнулся напрочь, что ему нужно лечиться, что пришла пора наконец уже сделать со всем этим хоть что-нибудь. Всё было предельно прозрачно, Гэвин мгновенно воспроизвёл в голове простую последовательность — не зря же он был, мать его, детективом. Почтовый дрон оставил посылку в его ящике, и он нашёл её, когда пришёл с работы. Как последний жалкий псих, оставшийся один в ту самую главную ночь его жизни, он выебал сам себя электронным дилдаком, упорото оформленным каким-то больным на голову дизайнером секс-игрушек — Гэвин почему-то подозревал, что он вообще был единственным ёбнутым заказчиком подобной штуковины. Развитое с детства воображение, сдобренное алкоголем, любезно скрасило его досуг образом Санты, красно-белой нитью проходящим сквозь всю его никчёмную жизнь. Даже имя ему дало человеческое — видимо, чтобы проще было ассоциировать его с реальным человеком. Далеко не пошло — кажется, в их отделе даже работает какой-то Хэнк с ужасно банальной фамилией, которую так сложно запомнить… Заодно воображение подсунуло зачем-то эльфа Коннора, очевидно, спиздив его облик с какого-нибудь миловидного паренька с работы или ещё откуда, добавив ему лишь острые кончики ушей, чтобы было веселее и аутентичнее, блядь, тематике. Фантазия постепенно перетекла в сон после пары вымотавших его оргазмов — совсем как когда-то давно, когда он ещё был подростком, — и вот он просыпается без одежды на диване рядом со сраной коробкой из-под фаллоимитатора.

Гэвин Рид и формальная логика, том первый и единственный. Нежный чувственный секс с двумя охуенными мужчинами, после которого мистически не осталось ни единого следа на теле, на самом деле был лишь праздничной мастурбацией в одиночестве у камина.

Это был его худший кошмар наяву.

Гэвин начал оседать на ковёр, и в этот раз не было двух пар рук, которые могли бы его удержать. Их и не было никогда.

А был ли Санта? Тогда, почти тридцать лет назад, в родительском доме около мохнатой, мигающей цветной гирляндой ели?

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Гэвин вдруг подумал: быть может, он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить в сказки.

Он тяжело повернулся, пнув подальше злосчастную коробку, и, не чувствуя ног, поплёлся к куртке за сигаретами. Ебучее солнце ослепляло, глаза жгло снаружи и изнутри; горло словно стиснули железной хваткой. От курения легче ему не стало бы, но, возможно, немного бы отрезвило.

Взгляд Гэвина напоследок упал на его несчастную ель со скромно повисшими на ней шарами и выключенной гирляндой — дурацкое напоминание самому себе о том, как он позволил фантазиям разрушить в хлам свою психику. Он хотел тут же отвернуться, но что-то остановило его. Под искусственным деревом, у самой его подставки он вдруг заметил что-то, от чего сердце вновь пропустило пару ударов.

Это был зелёный колпак.

Гэвин кинулся к нему, спотыкаясь о плед, чуть не навернувшись самым несуразным образом, и замер, не решаясь взять, — боясь, что это очередной глюк, что колпака не существует и он растворится в тот же миг, стоит его коснуться. Спустя несколько секунд он всё-таки поднял его. С облегчением и благоговением он ощутил кожей мягкие ворсинки, затем поднёс к лицу и уткнулся носом. Прошло уже много часов, но вдруг…

Да, он почувствовал. Едва уловимый запах, которого хватило, чтобы голова закружилась, а кончики пальцев начало легко покалывать, предвещая возможную потерю сознания. Запах мёда, перца и горького шоколада.

Внутри колпака что-то шуршало, и Гэвин с замиранием сердца обнаружил там свёрнутый листок бумаги. Он развернул его и прочёл замысловатые, но красивые и разборчивые буквы:

_Милый Гэвин,_

_пожалуйста, подумай, от чего ты готов отказаться ради вечности с нами. Мы встретимся вновь, если ты захочешь, мой сказочный мальчик._

_Но что бы ты ни решил, никогда не переставай верить._

_И веди себя хорошо, балда._

Гирлянда мягко загорелась, переливаясь огоньками, удивительно яркими под лучами декабрьского солнца.


End file.
